


love made of stardust;

by voguethranduil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lowercase, Multi, NSFW, OTP Feels, OTP meme, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 30,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voguethranduil/pseuds/voguethranduil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of otp prompts, drabbles, and everything else for your otp, or for your guilty pleasure reader insert :)<br/>[ cross posted on tumblr ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. bucky barnes/reader

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so i figured since i have a lot of unpublished reader inserts and drabbles, i can post them on here! i will take requests for reader inserts! i will write for star wars, marvel, marvel actors, and tolkien. i hope you guys request things! you can find a list of prompts/drabbles you can send me, over at my blog [sgntsbarnes!](https://sgntsbarnes.tumblr.com/ref)
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy, cuties <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by mari :)

**☾ - sleep headcanon**

it's no secret that bucky barnes likes his naps. he can pretty much snooze anywhere he wants, whether it be on the quinjet or on the ground, he pretty much is the master of sleeping wherever without being uncomfortable. it's a talent that makes you ooze with jealousy.

your shared bed with bucky is a queen size, with copious amounts of blankets and pillows. bucky loves to curl up to your side, burying his face in your shoulder - or chest. ("your boobs are comfortable, what can i say?") 

one thing you love about bucky is how  _warm_ he is. he loves being warm, especially when he's sleeping - for reasons you both know of. he practically radiates heat, and at night when you're cold, you'll slide your hands under his shirt - to get a feel of his hot skin against yours. sometimes, when you're asleep - he'll smile down at you sleepily, and press a kiss against your forehead - wondering how he got so fucking lucky.

**☆ - happy headcanon**

truthfully, the little things in life make bucky happy.

he likes reading old book, especially ones by f. scott fitzgerald. it makes him happy because he can get lost in a world that's not his own. he also likes taking walks with steve, you, or any one of his friends, really. he likes feeling the sun against his skin, reminding him that he's  _real,_ that he has control. he likes being able to eat what he wants  _when_ he wants - and how he can eat as much as he wants. he likes writing in a journal and he likes taking photos, because you never know how precious little moments are.

but most of all,  _you_ make him happy. he likes it when you hum whenever you cook, he likes the way you sway your hips slightly to whatever music is playing. he likes how you connect so well with his friends - even becoming good friends with Wanda and Natasha. he likes the way your hand feels in his, and he even likes when you kiss the tips of his metal fingers, reminding him that you love all of him - shitty past and all. 

for once in his life, bucky looks on the brighter side of life - and he doesn't look back.

**✿ - sex headcanon**

it's like he  _had_ to ruin every other guy for you, to be honest.

what you love about sex with bucky - is how diverse it is.

when you first get together with bucky, it wasn't long after he started becoming accustomed to being a free man. sex then, was  _rough_ and  _dirty_ and downright  _animalistic._

whenever the mood struck him, he'd practically haul you out of wherever you both were at the time - grasping your wrist and dragging you towards the elevator. when the elevator doors would close, he'd have you pressed against the wall, on his knees, tugging down your panties with haste. he'd hike one of your legs over his shoulders, mouth basically attacking your center; making it a goal to get you off at least once before the elevator stopped. he licked and sucked like his life depended on it, causing you to grip the rail until your knuckles turned white, other hand tugging harshly on his brown hair as you nearly cried out, as the first orgasm washed over you.

he'd tuck your panties in his pocket, as the elevator door opened - dragging you once more in to his bedroom, where he wouldn't even wait until you got to a bed. you would make quick work of his belt and jeans, as he shoved you against the wall so hard, paintings fell. he'd push up your skirt and literally growl against your mouth, as he thrust in to you with one quick motion. you didn't even care that your back would be repeatedly slammed in to the wall, no doubt causing a sore back the next morning. you always knew he was about to come, when he shoved two of his fingers in your mouth, and bit your shoulder. and if you happened to not have finished a second time - you bet that he would throw you on to the bed, mouth delving to your center once more.

after he became more of himself again, he could be so _sweet_ and a downright fucking _tease_.

if he was rough a previous night, he'd make it up to you by dimming the lights and running a bath - even going as far as buying a fucking _lush_ bathbomb. he swears up and down he stole it from wanda - even though you saw the receipt in his wallet earlier. it's so endearing that he'd go out and do that, just for you. 

you'd sit with your back to his chest, and just sit and enjoy the silence - until bucky murmurs in your ear how much he wants to  _touch you,_ which leads to him trailing his fingers down your stomach and to your clit, where he languidly rubs little circles until you're basically puddy in his hands - shivering as you come, breathing out little moans.

you would both giggle getting out of the tub, haphazardly drying each other off before pushing bucky on to his back on the bed. you'd rain kisses all over his face, chest, thighs, until you took him in your mouth slowly, his fingers entangling themselves in your hair. bucky swears up and down, that you're the only person who can look innocent, whilst doing something that nuns couldn't even imagine. 

and then he'd pull you off, kissing you deeply while you gripped him in your hand, sinking down on to his length. he'd grasp your breasts as you rotated your hips in lazy circles, kissing the corners of his mouth. his lips grew pink  _so_ easily, especially when you took his bottom lip between your teeth. 

after you both came, bucky would have a hazy look in his eye, telling you how much he loves you and how much he cares for you.

bucky barnes definitely was _not_ a boring bed partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll as i was writing that smut my itunes was on shuffle and i didnt even realize christian music was playing ...... im going 2 hell kids
> 
> also doing a part two to this. :-)


	2. kylo ren/reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time writing anything star wars related, omg. as always, requests are open! marvel, star wars only please <3

  1. who steals the whole fucking blanket in the middle of the night and leaves the other without any?



you really can’t help your bad sleeping habits. _especially_ when it’s 40 degrees on starkiller base, basically at all times. you’ve always had that bad habit when you were younger, when you shared a room with your sister. and it doesn’t go away even when kylo enters your life.

you’ll usually be dead asleep, arm wrapped around his waist; when you’ll let out a loud snore and roll over, taking about half the fucking blankets with you, leaving only the thin sheet to keep kylo warm. kylo will swear under his breath, and opt to press his front to your back, pulling the duvet and comforter over the both of you. (you can’t help but laugh when you walk in to his room the next day, to find a new order of thick fur blankets neatly folded on the bed.

2. which one is always stubbing their toe and screaming about it?

you are! and it’s worse when you’re in his room, kicking off your boots while ranting about a shitty part of your day. you’ll be making your way towards the bed, and mid sentence you’ll stub your toe on the bed and yell out a profanity, causing kylo to snicker at you.

there was one time, though, after having sex, kylo got up to use the toilet — only to have him stubbing his toe on the goddamn bed, sending you in to hysterics.

     3. who crashed a car and made the other pick them up at 3 am?

kylo did, after a fight one night. he had slammed the door to your apartment, storming off in to the night — leaving you sobbing on the couch. you had basically cried yourself to sleep, only to be awoken at three am to kylo calling you — asking for a ride.

you nearly sprinted out of the apartment, and sped off to where he said he was stranded. when you pulled up, a tow truck was just leaving, and kylo had his hands shoved in his pockets; looking nervous as hell. when he climbed in to the car, no words were exchanged. by the time you got back to your apartment,he pulled you in to a bone crushing hug, muttering apologies and raining kisses along your face. you reluctantly returned the hug, calling him a big fat moron and never to scare you like that again.

     4. which one is the lightweight that needs to be watched over at all costs?

you are, and it’s no secret. after about a drink and half, you’re suddenly everyones best friend — cracking enough jokes that even make hux choke on his beer. on top of all that, you’re clumsy when you’re sober, which worries kylo enough. but when you’re drunk, you’re a walking hazard.

one night when you’re very animatedly telling kylo a story, you were carrying your heels and not being very conscious of your surroundings — not even batting an eye at the broken beer bottle in your path. kylo quickly grabbed the sides of your arms, lifting you over the glass and setting you down carefully, which causes you to nearly double over with laughter. he just sighs and gives you a piggy back ride all the way home — and you’re lucky he loves you, because if it was someone else — well, that’s a different story.

  5. which one likes to get up in the middle of the night and (loudly) make themselves a snack?

kylo does. he has horrible eating habits, forgetting to eat the entire day and stuffing himself during the night. he gets the hungriest at around one am, in which he’ll get up quietly and pad in to the kitchen, craving ice cream and chips. you can hear him rustling around the pantry, waking you up.

so you just get up tiredly and sit next to him on the couch, kissing his cheek and mumbling something about putting him on a strict diet.

     6. who is always suggesting they get another pet?

“I swear to god babe, _no_ more puppies.”

“but kylo, this dog is a—!”

“NO.”

     7.which one insists upon buying unheard-of health foods?

“NO ONE DRINKS COCONUT WATER, KYLO”

“WELL I DO, SO PUT IT IN THE CART”

     8. which one would run through a busy street just to pet a small dog?

kylo and hux start making bets, to when you’re gonna get ran over. (so far, you’ve only had two close calls.)

     9. which one always mispronounces words and gets constantly corrected by the other for it?

you do, especially when you’re writing up a report. you give them to kylo to correct, just because you know he’ll be honest. he gives it back to you with a small smile, as you roll your eyes. your paper is covered in correction, made with red ink. at the end, is a small note that says,

“please learn the difference between effect and affect. ;)”

 

 


	3. bucky barnes/reader pt. ii

  1.  which one sexts like a straight white boy?



what’s surprising, is the fact that bucky is actually quite _good_ at it. it comes as a surprise because he doesn’t really care for texting or calling people on his iPhone, only really using it to communicate with you when he’s out on a mission. but that all changes when its nearing three am, and you’re tossing and turning — trying to get comfortable, when the buzz of your phone distracts you. seeing that it’s from bucky, it initially worries you, until you actually _read_ it, red spreading along your cheeks.

**_Can’t wait to be home. Can’t wait to get my hands on you. Jesus, I’m hard as a fucking rock right now. Can’t stop thinking about that mouth of yours._ **

whenever he does this — you send him a cheeky picture of you in one of his henleys, with nothing but a pair of your cheeksters on. that’s usually enough to send him over the edge, trying to keep quiet (just because steve is sleeping next to him.) and when he gets home — lets just say, nobody sees the two of you for well over a day. (“ _no, tony, no one wants you to pull up the security footage, you perv.”)_

2. which one cried over a fucking disney movie?

there was _one_ time you caught bucky sniffling when you were watching toy story 3 — even though he denies is profusely, you just kiss his cheek and tell him it’s cute. he groans and whispers, “ _m’not cute… sheesh…”_

3\. who put the goddamn fork in the microwave?

people would think it’d be bucky, but it’s actually you. there have been times when you’ve been multitasking, trying to make a business call whilst trying to heat up some food. you were too engrossed in the conversation to realize you had put the fork in with the food — and right as you were about to close it, bucky reached over and grabbed the fork, waving it in front of your face. he doesn’t need any more conflicts with new technology, thank you very much.

     4. who puts their cold hands/feet on their partner?

bucky is always _annoyingly_ warm, whereas you were cursed with poor circulation. you always knew bucky was sensitive to the cold, given his history — but he has no problem taking your hands in his and breathing his hot breath on them, warming them right up. he also loves having an excuse to have you cuddle up next to him, on the couch, in bed, wherever really. you’re small and fit next to him perfectly, and he doesn’t even care about your cold limbs.

     5. who had that embarrassing tv marathon?

bucky fully blames you for getting him hooked on the bachelor, as well as the rest of the team does. it’s a common sight to see all of you guys in the living room — champagne in hand, putting in bets as to which girl is going to be sent home. and it’s hilarious to you, that bucky _always_ wins, even getting some money that the team put in a pool.

     6. who does the silly hands-over-the-eyes “guess who” thing?

you do, and it’s usually when you see bucky is down. you’ll go up behind him and do it, leaning your chest on to his back. he’ll pull your hands away and turn to face you — puffing out his lower lip, asking for a kiss. you just smile sweetly and press your lips against his, and pull him in for a hug.

     7. who laughs more during sex?

you both laugh during sex! there are times when you’re both suddenly _very_ aware of how loud you’re being, and you’ll both just kind of stop and have a laugh. and if your skin slaps a weird way and makes a weird noise — he’ll stop and laugh, which causes you to laugh as well. there was one time though, when bucky was ramming in to you — when he realized not all of the panting and moaning was being done by the two of you.

you both tilted your heads to the side, only to make eye contact with clint’s fucking _dog._ the mood was fully ruined due to the howling of laughter shared between the two of you, and pizza the dog hopping on top of the bed — licking bucks face.

     8.WHO IS THE LITTLE SPOON?

ceremoniously — it’s typically you. he makes you feel safe and warm when you’re cuddled up next to him, and it’s strangely comforting hearing his soft noises he makes in his sleep. but there are times when bucky gets down, in which you crawl in to bed behind him, wrapping your arms around him and pressing kisses along his neck and shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hux is up next! also going to be doing those little headcanons for the other requests :)


	4. hux/reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by terri!

     1. who steals the whole fucking blanket in the middle of the night and leaves the other without any?

hux does, and leaves you shivering like you were sleeping on Hoth. you usually will wake up clattering your teeth — angrily sitting up and looking at your asshole boyfriend, all warm and snuggly in the blankets. so you just grab them right back, pulling them over you _harsher_ than you actually meant to.(you were awoken from a deep sleep, can anyone blame you?!)

both being known as stubborn, this starts to a full on unspoken war. there was a point where you had actually brought some more blankets to cover yourself in, only to have them ripped off of you by hux. deciding that was the final straw, you angrily climbed up on top of hux — who was smirking, the fucker! — and pinned his wrists by his head.

“STOP BEING SUCH AN ASSHOLE, HUX.”

all you got was a smirk, and a smack to the ass.

“if you’re so cold, i know a few ways to get you warmed up.”

“jesus christ, you’re unbelievable!”

    2. which one is always stubbing their toe and screaming about it?

hux is, but not necessarily his toes. you have the bad habit of leaving your shoes strewn about your room — in which hux always seems to miss, causing him to stumble over them. you just throw your head back laughing, as hux kicks your shoes away — an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

    3. who crashed a car and made the other pick them up at 3 am?

let’s just say you had to dodge a cat — which caused you to veer in to a stop sign. hux pulled up with worry and anger on his face. you don’t really like talking about that car ride.

    4. which one is the lightweight that needs to be watched over at all costs?

you both are, which is catastrophic for phasma and kylo. after about one drink or shot of hard liquor, you’re both _all over_ the goddamn place. by your third round of karaoke, phasma has to drag you away from the microphone, even going as far to throw you over her shoulder.

kylo has to save hux from betting all of his money on a pool game, and throws hux’s arm around his shoulder — following phasma and you to your shared room.

kylo and phasma deserve friends of the year award, for also having to put up with what sound like the both of you being murdered — and having to bear the noise of a bed being slammed against the wall.

    5.which one likes to get up in the middle of the night and (loudly) make themselves a snack?

neither of you, really. every night the two of you dine together — away from the stormtroopers, kylo, phasma — basically everyone. it’s nice to just be around each other, without having to act professional.

    6. who is always suggesting they get another pet?

“hux, i don’t _care_ if the cat has three legs. we cannot afford to have another cat!”

“c’mon love, what kind of person turns down a disabled animal?!”

“… _FINE,_ but you’re in charge of the litter boxes from now on. permanently.”

    7. which one would run through a busy street just to pet a small dog?

hux has had to yank the back of your jacket multiple times, pulling you back on to the sidewalk — as a car speeds past the two of you. it’s basically second nature to him by now, seeing as you have to pet every single goddamn dog that you see.

    8. which one always mispronounces words and gets constantly corrected by the other for it?

you are. hux is just naturally so well spoken — and it’s not like he does it intentionally, to make you feel bad. he thinks it’s kinda cute, when you blush and roll your eyes — continuing on with your story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be completley honest - this was hard to write bc i don't really see hux that way! i'm sorry if this wasn't my best work. but i have recently watched ex machina with domhnall in it, and he was very good in it! also oscar isaac is really good in it, as well.
> 
> speaking of oscar isaac, poe dameron is up next!


	5. poe dameron/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by lenhnsherr! enjoy!

 

  1. their ringtones for each other



poe shamelessly sets your ringtone to _drag me down_ by one direction, because poe loves his boybands. plus, he’s a huge sap and reallydoes feel like nobody can drag him down when he’s with you. ( _my god poe, you really_ ** _are_** _the cutest person in the galaxy.)_

you set his to _come and get your love_ by redbone, because there was one night in the cantina with the rest of the pilots — in which everyone challenged each other to a lip sync battle. poe had chosen come and get your love, and sung it quite _passionately_ to you, being over dramatic and funny as hell. jessika and you nearly had died from laughter that night.

2\. their FB relationship status

neither of you have facebooks, but the way you revealed your relationship was probably one of the most _embarrassing_ things ever. lets just say that finn had walked in on the two of you basically having sex in a closet, and fell to the floor laughing — poe trying to explain to general organa that this was a strictly _professional_ meeting. general organa just smirked at the both of you, and told you to be safe. you couldn’t look at her in the face for three days.

3\. whether they are addicted to couples selfies

both of you are! usually, they’re not the gross ones people shove in your faces — they’re the cute ones, like of poe making a duck face next to your smushed sleeping face, or of you with a smug smile and a sharpie — poes sleeping face drawn all over.

you do have your cute photos, though! poes personal favorite, is one of you and him after a night of romantic antics. your hair was strewn around the place, your smile bright as you it his ear. poe had his arm around you, a smile painted on his face.

your favorite was actually the first picture of the two of you. rey and finn had been teasing you all night about your little crush on poe, causing you to blush every time he looked in your direction. finn had smirked and ran over to poe, and you tried to make a run for it before rey pulled you back by your collar, pulling you towards poe. poe slung his arm over your shoulder, and said,

“if it makes you feel better, i think you’re pretty damn cute, honey.”

rey had snapped a picture right afterwards — your face red as a tomato, and poe with smiling like an idiot.

4\. which of their friends is over-joyed shipper trash that they are together?

rey is! that’s mainly because she claims that she set you two up. (finn argues that he should get 50% of the credit, thank you very much!)

5\. who overshares intimate relationship details?

neither of you do — except that _one time_ when you invited jessika and rey and some other girls for a night in. rey had brought some alcohol, in which everyone got pretty buzzed — which led to the oversharing of everyones sex lives.

poe had heard a cacophony of giggles coming from your shared bedroom, and knocked quietly whilst he opened up to door — only to find everyone howling with laughter, as jessika cheers,

“well _hello_ to you, big guy!”

poe just froze, as he felt his cheeks heat up as you just rose your glass, rey gripping your arm for support, holding her stomach as she howls with laughter.

“i’m just gonna…. uh…. bye.”

you’ve never seen a man run that fast, which made the situation even funnier.

6\. who steals the others clothes?

it’s a pretty even split! he typically steals your zip up hoodies, when he’s having a lazy day. you prefer his long sleeved t-shirts, just because they’re loose fitting and smell of his cologne. (plus, you love how poe loses his train of thought when he’s talking to someone else, when he catches a glimpse of you.)

7\. who’s the pda fan?

you guys aren’t huge on pda, but you do have your moments.

if you’re both in the cantina sitting with friends, he’ll pull your hand in to his lap and just stroke your knuckles, just mindlessly. you’ll sometimes just lean over and kiss the side of his jaw, or a small peck on the back of his hand.

but the most intimate pda between is the two of you, separating when you both have to go fight. he’ll climb up your x-wing, and pull of your helmet — cupping your cheeks and giving you a hard kiss.

“fly safe, honey.”

“you too, flyboy.”

8\. who proposes?

there was one mission that _really_ hit poe hard. it was only supposed to be _easy,_ but it turns out the first order had beaten them to it. they had to retreat after about half of their squad got shot down. poe — feeling this to be all on him, landed his x-wing and immediately made way to your room — BB-8 not even following.

when you opened your door, poe immediately crushed you in a desperate, open mouthed kiss that had you backing up until you hit your bed. you had to push his shoulders up, in order to catch your breath. when he pulled away, tears were welling up in his eyes. poe _never_ cried.

“oh my gosh, what’s wrong?” you asked, raking your fingers through his curls.

his adams apple bobbed, before saying,

“marry me.”

your jaw nearly drops. before you could reply with your definite _yes,_ he continues.

“i mean it, baby girl. don’t wanna lose you. i’d take on the entirety of the first order if it meant you’d be mine, forever. _marry me._ ”


	6. kylo ren/reader pt. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned in to a clusterfuck of angst and smut. i'm not even sorry.

**☾ - sleep headcanon**

sleep doesn't come easy for kylo. it's the first thing you noticed when you started seeing each other -- you would feel him toss and turn for a good thirty minutes before you felt the bed dip, and hear the quiet pads of his feet. being concerned, you'd lean up and see him leaning his hands against the window, staring out in to the stars with a sad look on his face.

so you'd quietly walk up behind him, and wrap your arms around his waist and press kisses on his back, and over the little scars and moles. he'd let his hand travel and overlap over yours, brushing a calloused finger over your knuckles.

"wanna talk about it?" you had asked.

"i'm sorry, but no."

and that was something you had to anticipate, because you knew he was closed off - and even you weren't the exception.

it takes a couple more months of him losing sleep, until he tells you why.

"it's hard for me to shut... to shut out snoke. to shut out... shut out _the light_." his voice trembled as he told you this, not even looking at you. he just held your hands, lacing them with his own. "i feel like i'm constantly being torn apart, from the inside out."

at that, you lurched forward and wrapped your arms around his neck -- sending him flat on his back, on your shared bed. he didn't immediately react, until he felt your tears wet his shoulder. wrapping his arms around your back, one hand held the back of your neck, pressing you in to him.

"i wish... i wish i could take it away, kylo. i'm sorry. i'm so sorry."

from that night on, every night before bed - you make sure to help him wind down. that usually includes steaming showers, massages, sex - anything to help him get some sleep. and it works, because soon his dark circles become lighter and the voices seem to cut back. and for that, kylo is grateful.

** ☼ - appearance headcanon **

after the lightsaber battle with the scavenger and traitor, kylo was left with a nasty, deep scar on his face -- traveling from the side of his jaw to the middle of his forehead. 

he sees it as a reminder of his failure. he sees it as a reminder of the light, and how underneath his battle hardened exterior - that the light is still in him, and how it always will be there. it's a reminder of how his fathers hand slipped off his face, as kylo threw him off the bridge.

it's a reminder of all of his sins.

that's roughly about 90% of the reason he never takes his mask off anymore -- the other 10%, being that he's ashamed to show you. he's ashamed because he's a fucking  _failure_ and it shows you how weak he was.

the last time you saw him without his mask on was after the fight. as soon as he had healed, his mask seemed permanently attached to his head. he didn't sleep with you anymore, he didn't bathe with you anymore - he sparsely even talked to you. you knew before all of this, he had some pretty horrible coping habits. but not even making the  _effort_ to see you? even before, he had  _told_ you, you helped him through his dark moments.

it takes you a couple days to finally muster up the courage to pull him in to your room, and finally talk to him.

and like you expected, it turned in to a fight.

"you're acting  _irrational_ and  _foolish_." he spat, his voice cutting through you like a knife.

"just- _goddamit_ kylo!" you cried out, stalking towards him. he was a good head taller than you, but that didn't stop you from being intimidated by him. tears filled your eyes, as you grasped his robes in your fists. his gloved hands grasped your wrists, and squeezed. 

looking in to the black darkness of his mask, you ignored the pain he was causing you.

"i  _love you,_ kylo ren. i never have stopped loving you! i don't know what  _fuck_ you've been thinking, but you have got to  _stop_ shutting me out!"

his grasp on your wrists loosened, as they moved to your cheeks. your lips parted, as he wiped the tears off your cheeks. it was the most physical contact you've had in a long time.

"so please, just  _please_ \- take it off. god, just let me see you.  _please."_ you begged. 

he retracted his hands, and he stood there for a moment - just looking at you. he was scared. he was scared of what you were going to say. so when he finally lifted the helmet off of his head, he couldn't even look at you in the eyes. he just stared down at your feet, avoiding your gaze.

with as much tenderness you could gather up, you took his face in your hands and tilted it upwards - until those sad, brown eyes met yours. his scar was pink and raised and it took up the center of his face. running your fingertips lightly across the scar, his eyes fluttered shut - leaning in to your touch.

"it's repulsive," he whispered.

"no, no it's not. it's apart of you, kylo. it's beautiful. you're beautiful." 

with your words, he let the force drag your body in to his - closing the little space. he wrapped his arms around you, hunching over; falling in to you, whispering words of love and apologies. he wasn't going to let you go. he wasn't going to distance himself from you anymore - you were the only one left he had. and he wasn't going to let himself lose you too.

**✿ - sex headcanon**

kylo ren likes control, and you're more than happy to give that up behind closed doors.

whether it's having his hand wrapped tight around your throat, or having you bent over your desk with his large hand over your mouth, sex with kylo is dirty and raw and mean and everything you ever wanted.

the first time he had taken you, it was sweet - given it was your first time. he had overstimulated you, with his fingers and his mouth and made sure you _wanted_  him, even when his cock was lined up at your entrance. 

afterwards, he told you it wouldn't be like this all the time. he warned you of that, and strangely - you didn't mind.

the first time he was rough with you, was when hux had pissed him off.

he found you in the empty cantina - eating lunch and finishing up reports. you smiled sweetly, about to ask him to who you owed to be seeing him in the middle of the day when he suddenly used the force to haul you out of your seat, and pressed against his chest. it was intimidating, given that he was fully clothed in his robes and mask; not being able to read his face.

but kylo just let his hand wrap around your throat loosely, and his distorted voice said,

"meet me in my quarters in ten minutes. don't be a second late, or punishment will be in order." 

with that, he backed you up in to the table, and slid his hands up your skirt; pulling down your panties, and shoving them inside his robes. he stalked off with them, leaving your chest heaving and stomach filled with butterflies. you gathered up your papers quickly and counted down the minutes - leaving with two minutes to get to his quarters. you were grateful that you hadn't run in to phasma, or hux. god knows what you'd even say to them.

you hadn't bothered knocking - just walking in quietly to see kylo with just his black pants on; and an absolute dark look painted on his face.

all it took was for a wave of his hand, to get you on to the bed. your clothes were practically torn off your body, his lips biting and sucking little red marks along your neck and collarbones - hands spreading your legs wide for him. he dropped his head to see wetness glistening on the apex of your thighs. 

"you have such a pretty cunt, all wet for me," he rasped out, voice husky. he let his fingers slide over your wetness, spreading it on his fingers and on to your stomach. you bucked up in to his touch, only to have the invisible strength push your hips back on to the bed. "such a  _desperate_ little girl. so desperate for my mouth, my fingers, my  _cock._ is this what you want? you want me inside of you?" 

all you could do was whimper out incoherent sounds, and that was good enough for him; for he yanked your body to the edge of the bed, and kneeled in front of you - and went to town. hooking his arms under your knees, his tongue plunged in to you like a madman. with every movement of his face, his pointed nose would nudge against your sensitive clit - causing you to dig your fingers in to his scalp, saying his name like a fucking prayer.

with every lap of his tongue, he pushed you  _closer_ and  _closer_ to the edge of an orgasm, until you felt the fire start to burn in your tummy. but just as fast as it came, kylo pulled off; leaving you feeling incredibly lecherous and frustrated. with haste he would come back up and kiss you hard, shoving his tongue in to your mouth - tasting yourself on him. he would then bring his fingers to circle your clit hard and fast until he brought you to the brink once more - and then stopping  _just_ as you were going to cum.

you would have protested - but kylo made quick work of his pants, pulling out his cock. he had a feral look in his eyes as he drank in your glistening figure; whilst stroking himself. with every slick of his hand, you literally felt yourself fucking  _tremble_ out of want. you wanted to taste him, to feel him.

"you want to taste me? come here, open up." 

it was normal for him to overhear your thoughts - and even though you should feel violated, disgusted; you don't. you just crawl over to him with your lips parted and eyes on him.

and you love the way he cradles your jaw, slipping his member in to your mouth. he's long and you gag but you don't mind - you love hearing his little gasps and moans, as he properly fucks your mouth. the sound of you gagging and him calling you names like  _slut_ and  _whore_ makes your thighs shake with anticipation. saliva gathers at the corners of your mouth, and you can't help but love the feeling of him just  _using_ you.

so when he pulls out and throws you on to your stomach with your ass in the air, you cry out in relief as he slips himself in you; setting up a punishing pace. he grabs your hips so hard that you feel his fingertips on your bones, and you revel in the feeling of his large hand slapping your ass. he'll throw his arm under your stomach, retching your back up to his chest, and slip his fingers to toy with you more - and it's not long until you gasp as the fire ignites once more; knowing he'll let you cum. and as you feel yourself ready to let go, his other hand goes to your throat and squeezes hard, only letting the pleasure intensify. when you cum, you clench so hard around him that he literally  _growls_ and pulls out, manhandling you on to your back.

he pins your wrists next to your head, ramming in to you with no mercy. when he finally comes, he grunts almost  _violently_  and thrusts in to you so hard that you shift upwards. he lets his head drop in to your shoulder, panting heavily. when he pulled out, he dropped next to you and you both laid in silence; catching your breath. later, though, he holds you close and apologizes for being rough without warning. you can't help but laugh, and tell him that's  _more_ than okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think of these little headcanon prompts? should i keep doing them for each character? lemme know! xo


	7. bucky barnes/reader pt. iii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by jessicarp! enjoy!

   1. who does the cooking?

you do! you love bucky, but he can’t cook for _shit._ plus, your apple pies and cakes are to die for. (he had tried making you dinner once, but you found the takeout boxes in the trash. you didn’t have the heart to call him out on it!)

2\. who is more organized?

bucky is! he has to have things in a certain way, or it will bug the hell outta him. so whenever he stays at your place, he nearly has a heart attack. you’ve always been an unorganized mess, but in the best possible way! so when bucky starts picking up, you nearly bear tackle him to the ground — claiming that _yes, i do know where everything is!_

3\. who initiates bedroom fun?

you both do. you both start going at it whenever the mood hits you really — and if you’re in public or around the team, you guys can just give each other a look or touch; and know that you’re in the mood to get down.

4\. who suggested kids first?

after seeing bucky interact with clints kids, and numerous others; you realized how good of a dad he would be! so when you bring it up to him one day, he just grins, and drags you to him by your hips.

“yeah, i think i’d like that. imagine a little james runnin’ around.” he said, pressing a kiss to your lips.

“that boy would be a heartbreaker, just like his daddy.” you replied with a smile, taking his hand — and leading him to the bedroom.

“let’s make a baby, honey.”

5\. who’s more dominant?

of course, bucky is! but there’s definitely moments in which he likes giving you control, whether it be you riding him with his hands pinned to the bed, or you sucking his cock at your own pace. but more often than not, there’s nothing he loves more than seeing your eyes rolled in to the back of your head; with his hand around your throat.

8\. who’s the cuddler?

bucky is! he can’t help it, your body is just so soft and curvy and small. he loves resting his head on the side of your stomach in bed, with his arm around your waist — whilst you’re sitting up, reading out loud.

9\. what’s their favorite non-sexual activity?

you both like jogging together. or, at least that’s what bucky likes. you prefer to ride your bike behind him, not being able to keep up with your super soldier. on the times he does drag you off the bike, you’re practically winded after about twenty minutes. so you just hop on his back, and he continues his run.

10\. who is louder?

because bucky had to live in silence for over seventy years, it’s no surprise that he’s louder.

11\. do they fuck or make love?

bucky wouldn’t disrespect you by telling people you fuck — so as he puts it, he makes love to you.

12\. lights on or off?

you both prefer the lights off. you have scars and stretch marks that you don’t like anyone seeing, and bucky has his scars as well. you both don’t really care, as long as he’s inside of you and the both of you are feeling pleasure.

13\. who is more likely to be caught masturbating?

you are, and he always manages to walk in right as it’s getting good.

14\. who comes first?

it’s like a competition between the both of you, every goddamn time. but more often than not, it’s you.

the first time you had sex though, he came within almost five minutes — in which he stuttered out about how he was just _really fuckin’ attracted to you and god he just had dreamt about it for ages and -_ you just laughed and kissed him hard, telling him that _it’s okay and god you’re really the cutest thing i’ve ever laid eyes on_ in which he hid his face in the pillows for a good five minutes, before you wrestled on top of him — reminding him to _finish the job, barnes!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty guys, i've actually written sosososo much bucky in the past few months, so this might be the last bucky one i write for a while! (unless i get feels for bucky barnes)
> 
> i might do matt murdock next, or another kylo ren one! (i've just been feeling kylo for ages, and it's fun writing him!)
> 
> leave me some requests! xo


	8. fíli/reader (the hobbit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by herbiez! enjoy!
> 
> (just an fyi - consider this to be a modern au)

  1. their ringtones for each other



one day, fíli and you get bored, and decide to let each other choose each others ringtones. you had set yours in his phone to _shut up and dance_ by walk the moon, because your first date was at their concert — and you shared your first kiss during that song!

fíli changed his in your phone to _earned it_ by the weeknd, because he can’t help but to always think of you when he hears that song. (on valentines day, he had gone down on you to this song, and it had to have been the most perfect thing you’d ever experienced.)

2\. their FB relationship status

the moment you both had set each your relationship statuses to ‘in a relationship,’ fílis family bombarded it with comments and likes. it was hysterical, because you had gained probably twenty new friends on facebook that day. (kíli once changed it to ‘it’s complicated,’ in which you witnessed fíli get yelled at over the phone by thorin — who claimed ‘you should’ve locked her down sooner!’)

3\. whether they are addicted to couples selfies

fíli is, 100%. you despise taking pictures of yourself, and even though he knows this — he still likes taking a bunch of random candids of you, when you don’t notice. he likes to send them to you in the middle of your workday, telling you how beautiful you are and how much he loves you. you can’t help but to start to wonder how you managed to catch a fish like him.

4\. which of their friends is over-joyed shipper trash that they are together?

of course, it’s kíli! for the longest time, fíli had to sit back and watch kíli be the “more attractive” brother, which led to kíli having many girlfriends. in college, kíli met you during a creative writing class — and insisted that you were “ _perfect_ ” for his brother, and how it was “ _no coincidence that you both like overly-flavored starbucks drinks!”_

so, that’s what led you to a blind date with fíli — the rest, being history.

5\. who overshares intimate relationship details?

fíli knows better than to share any of that, because you’d kick him out of the bed for a good month if he told anyone.

6\. who steals the others clothes?

fíli has way too many flannels, which results in many of them being left at your place. so when you slip one on before he comes over, you barely even think of it. but when he comes over, he just gets a small smirk on his face — and steps forward, gently unbuttoning the first few buttons — just to show a little cleavage.

“y’know love, i think i might want this back.”

7\. who’s the pda fan?

you both are! you both love holding hands, and you love having his arm wrapped around your shoulders when it’s cold. he especially loves it when you wrap your arms around his bicep, snuggling in to his shoulder. it makes him feel like he’s the luckiest bloke in the world.

8\. who proposes?

it was his idea to take you up on to a hike, even though he knows you _hate_ hikes. it’s his goal to hike up to the area of the park that overlooks the mountains and horizon, his reason being “ _because it’ll be worth it to see the sunset, love! now c’mere, get on my back, i’ll fuckin’ carry ya if it means you’ll quit your whinin’!”_

so three hours later and one too many breathers, you reached the top, and you had to give it to fíli — it was undeniably the prettiest view you’ve ever had. so whilst you walk towards the wooden railing, you close your eyes and take in the moment; the heat of the sun radiating on to your skin, the birds chirping. it was just a perfect moment of stillness. turning around to tell fíli to come over here, you nearly fainted at what you saw.

fíli was on one knee, with a delicate diamond ring in between his fingers.

“oh my gosh.” you whispered, as he looked up at you with a watery smile.

“told ya’ it’d be worth the hike, love.” he replied, biting his lower lip. “ _god,_ i just never thought i’d ever meet a girl like you — and i just wanted to know, would you do me the honor of being my wife?”

promptly, you dropped to the ground and tackled him on to his back, pressing a hard kiss to his lips muttering _yes yes yes yes_ over again. (it takes him a good five minutes to pry you off of him, just to put the ring on your finger.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg, i forgot how much i love fíli. he was my absolute favorite during the trilogy!
> 
> remember to leave requests! xo


	9. kylo ren/reader pt. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i do not want to have you  
> to fill the empty parts of me  
> i want to be full on my own  
> i want to be so complete  
> i could light a whole city  
> and then  
> i want to have you  
> cause the two of us combined  
> could set it on fire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poem by rupi kaur. enjoy!

you watched the boy you had known as ben solo sink his lightsaber in to your masters stomach, face splattered with _red_ and skin glistening with sweat — the supreme leaders voice whispering in his head words of accolade and praise.

it had happened all so quickly — the emotions and thoughts that you could hear from the other padawans quickly flooded your sensitive, amateur mind, sending you in to a state of fear you couldn’t even begin to comprehend.

the world went in to a blur of screams and flashes of red, as your feet carried you to your master. you kneeled down and cradled her lifeless face in your hands, feeling her life force fade away at a sickly pace.

“ _no, no please don’t die, i need you! please!”_ you cried, your own tears dripping on to hers.

she raised her hand weakly, cupping your cheek in her hand — her own blood smearing on to your own.

“remember _the light._ do not be seduced by the power of the dark side.” she choked out, “the light — it will always be in him.”

you’ll never forget the feeling of your masters lifeless body in your arms, or how all you could see was _red,_ as ben solo ignited his lightsaber once more.

in an instant you ignited yours, the blue light emitting brightly. you didn’t even care that you were sobbing by now, as you faced the person you once loved. he didn’t even bother hiding the tears that had strewn across his face.

“you _killed her,_ ben!” you screamed.

“ben solo is _dead_!” he roared back, venom dripping off of his voice. “in ben solos death, _kylo ren_ was born!”

and in that moment, so much anger washed over you, causing you to charge at _kylo ren,_ the blue lightsaber colliding _hard_ with the red, jagged lightsaber.

but your emotions were too strong, and you were too weakened by watching your master being murdered. it didn’t take much for kylo ren to force himself in to your mind, like a predator tearing apart its prey. you let out a blood curdling scream and fell your knees as kylo ren tore apart your mind, picking apart your memories with _ben solo_ and your master.

his lightsaber burned _hot_ as he pressed it towards your throat, those brown eyes filled with the reflection of _you_ on your knees, eyes glassy with tears.

“you’re made _so much more_ than what the jedi order can teach you!” he choked out, as you tried to steady your breathing. “come _with me._ snoke will teach you the ways of the force luke skywalker can’t!”

you didn’t know if it was kylo ren, or your deepest desires — but you _felt_ it, in the faintest way. the pull towards the dark side. you remembered what your master said, in the midst of her death. _the light. remember the light._

“i would rather _die_ than go with you!” you screamed back.

kylo ren squeezed his eyes shut, before he retracted his lightsaber a couple centimeters from your skin.

“you’ll come. you’ll come with me one day.”

and with that, kylo ren slashed his lightsaber across the side of your cheek, and pushed you hard to the ground, causing everything to go black.

* * *

the next time you saw kylo ren was when you were on takodana — helping maz kanata, find your new friends a way to get a new ship.

and as you were helping them set up a ship, you nearly fainted as you felt something you had not felt for years.

 _the pull._ not only towards the dark, but to someone you had not felt an attraction to since you were a child.

_ben solo._

so right as the sound of maz’s building being crush sounded, you nearly screamed at rey and finn to get in the bloody ship. rey had tried pulling you in with them, only to have you shove her back in, closing the door and crying out for them to leave.

as you watched them fly away, you made haste of gathering up only the necessities. shoving them all in your satchel, you ran out of your room and outside, throwing an arm over your face to shield it from the smoke and debris.

running in to the forest, you ran and ran until you were gasping for air, sweat and tears sliding down your face.

you leaned against a tree, sliding down and leaning your head back with a light ‘thud.’

the last time you had seen ben solo — not kylo ren — you had given yourself to him in a way that was _forbidden_ in the jedi order. you should’ve _known_ something was wrong with him, the way he held you afterwards like you were his anchor to reality, the way his eyes held something back from you. _you should’ve known. you’d never forgive yourself._

as you caught your breath, you stood up to begin your journey; until you heard the deep metallic voice in the distance.

“i know you’re out here. do not hide yourself from me.”

you felt the life you had made yourself collapse around you, as you backed up in fear. there was nothing you could do about it, now. he had said he was coming back for you, and he was fulfilling that promise.

you stood in fear and shock and didn’t move a muscle when _he_ approached you, standing tall and proud with a mask covering his face.

you didn’t even hide your shaking as he moved with languid grace, so close to you that you could hear his distorted breathing through the mask.

he trailed a gloved finger over the scar across your cheek, your nostrils flaring as you tried to control your breathing. your chest heaved with nervousness and anticipation, as he cupped your jaw.

“you know where the scavenger and the traitor are.”

it wasn’t a question.

but you held your ground, and bit your tongue. you wouldn’t do that to rey and finn. you just wouldn’t. you _couldn’t._

“i had hoped you wouldn’t make me do this,” he said, as you felt your body become stiff. you tried to fight the force, but you just _couldn’t._ it had been too long, since you’ve used the force.

and like the last time you saw, you felt your body slip in to unconsciousness at the hands of kylo ren.

* * *

when you had awoken, you were lain upon deep red silk sheets, a black fur blanket over you. kylo ren was sitting across from you on a chair, watching you rouse from your sleep.

he stood up — and sat on the edge of the bed, causing you to flinch away from him. he just let his hand wrap around your ankle lightly, over the sheets. you hated that you felt almost _relieved_ at an almost electric-like feeling from his touch.

“why am i here?” you finally asked.

“i need to know where the scavenger and traitor are.” he replied, mechanical voice causing goosebumps to prickle on your skin. he released his grip on your ankle, causing you to let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding.

“take off the mask.” you stated. it wasn’t a question. you needed to see his face. you needed to look in to his eyes and know it was him.

“t _ell me where they are._ defying me will not get you anywhere.” he repeated, standing up.

“then tell me why i’m in your _fucking_ room. if that was true, i’d be dead already.” you shot back bitterly, voice cracking.

he squeezed his fists together, the leather squeaking together. he lifted his hands to his helmet, and took it off with a ‘swoosh.’ and he was just as _perfect_ as you had remembered him to be.

his hair was longer, thicker and curlier. his young features turned in to a sharp, long face — lips pinker and a myriad of moles dusted on his face. he was beautiful. _he was beautiful._

“i don’t want to have to do it the hard way.”

his voice was deep and smooth, and all you wanted to do was _cry._ you remembered the way he would come in to your quarters at night and just _talk_ to you. you had to keep reminding yourself that that was _ben solo._ kylo ren would never do something like that. so as you sat in silent defiance, you screamed out in pain as a sharp feeling forced itself in to your head. even if you wanted to, you couldn’t have fought him. again, it’d been too long since you used the force. it felt as if someone had shot a blaster in your brain. you could literally feel kylo inside of you, tearing apart your memory to find what he wants. when he reached it, you gasped out in relief as he pulled himself out of your memory, with what he wanted.

“the ileenium system,” he said softly — as if he just didn’t invade your mind.

“you’re a monster, kylo ren.” you gasped out, leaning your body back on to the sheets. you swore his eyes became glassy. “but _ben —_ ben solo is not.”

he winced at his old name, as if someone had poured salt in an open wound.

“ben solo was _weak_ and _foolish.”_ he replied, in a vitriolic tone. “he’s not coming back. he never will.”

“ben solo is the man — the _jedi —_ that i gave my heart, my _soul,_ to—“ you sniffed, reaching out to touch his heart. he tensed under your touch, but you kept going. “there’s good in you, i know it.”

then, something happened that you hadn’t felt since that night. you felt the force consume you, as you felt kylo ren tug you off the bed, and on to his lap. he wrapped his strong arms around you, one arm going to the back of your neck — pulling you in to an absolute _earth shattering_ kiss; the other wrapping around your hips hard. you felt every single one of his emotions hit you like a goddamn shot the head. you felt his loneliness, his pain, his anger. you gasped in to his mouth as he slipped his tongue in to your mouth, kissing you like you were a breath of fresh air. and you _were._ kylo ren couldn’t hide his tears anymore, letting the slip off of his face and on to your cheeks, causing you to push him back by the shoulders to get him to get some air.

he looked up at you with red cheeks and red eyes.

“i feel it _all the time…_ the call to the _light._ it’s like i’m tearing myself apart and i can’t do anything about it.” he dejected, moving to grip your hips. you leaned forward and pressed your lips to his once more, and wiped his tears off with the pads of your thumbs.

“let it in, ben. it’s calling to you. you can _fight_ off the dark, i _know it.”_ you encouraged. but he just let his forehead fall on to yours, as he slipped his fingers under your shirt, calloused fingertips stroking your skin.

“the darkness — it’s shown me _so much_ of the force, that luke skywalker _never did._ ’’ he explained, as you listened. “it’s shown me what potential i have, as it can to _you.”_

you knew what he was doing. you felt the whispers of his voice penetrate your mind, the whispers of the dark side taunting you.

“you know _i can’t,_ ben.” you whispered back, a tear falling down your cheek.

“but i can _teach you,”_ he persuaded desperately, jaw tensing. “imagine how much _power_ we could have. we could have the galaxy at our _feet._ ”

oh, how you wanted to give in to him — the dark side. but the dark side was something that killed your fellow padawans, that killed your master, and ultimately — took ben solo away from you. you wouldn’t join something that had taken so much of your happiness away. and deep down, kylo ren knew this. he could admit to himself that he was selfish and horrible and _needed you_ to the point where he would seduce you with the dark, if it meant you’d stay with him.

“the dark side killed my friends, my master, ben. it took _you_ away from me. i refuse to be apart of something that took my life from me.” you explained, rubbing his cheekbones with your thumbs. he just let his head drop in to your collarbones, as you felt him wrap his hands around your back.

“i… i understand.” he muttered, after a few moments of silence.

he leaned his head back up to look at you, and all you could do was tangle your fingers in his hair and press a messy, desperate open mouthed kiss to his lips.

he let you lean him backwards and pull off his robes, as he quickly pulled off yours. you both pretended to ignore the rapid beating of your hearts and tears falling down both of your faces, as he buried himself inside of you — whispering _i love you, i love you_ over and over again.

* * *

 

“are you sure you know how to fly this?” kylo ren asked, as he carried your satchel in to one of the ships, he had captured from the resistance. his crew had fixed it up, just in case they had needed an undercover ship.

“i’ve flown lots of things, this shouldn’t be a problem.” you replied, watching him step down and walk in front of you.

it was currently early in the morning, and after your night with kylo ren — you had to explain to him once more how you couldn’t follow him, as much as you wanted to. you expected him to be angry, hurt, maybe even lash out at something. you could see in his eyes that he was angry and hurt, but he didn’t do anything. he listened and nodded, even offering you a non-first order ship to give you. (it shocked you, to say the least. you didn’t think he’d be this pliable.)

“where are you traveling to?” he asked, taking your hands in his.

“corellia. there’s a lot of things there that will keep me busy.” you replied, squeezing his fingers.

he nodded, and leaned forward to capture your lips with his. it was chaste and almost _pure._ pulling back, you looked up to the eyes for what would be the last time, and whispered,

“lights will guide you home, ben solo.”

kylo ren watched you climb in to the ship, and fly off in to the stars.

he didn’t stop the tears from welling up in his eyes, as he felt a piece of himself go.

oh, how he wished he could be in your arms. how he wished he didn’t have the darkness inside of him.

but there were things that were inevitable, being seduced by the darkness. he knew that once he went down this path — there was no returning. but the worst part, was knowing he’d never feel your lips against his again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a drabble but i have no self control so this happened. (also gonna publish this as a seperate one shot!)


	10. loki/reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by jessicarp! enjoy!
> 
> [ i seem to have a type. tall, black hair, and daddy issues. lord help me. ]

  1. who wakes the other one up with kisses?



as much as loki loves the way you look when you sleep, he can’t help the way his lips seem to have a mind of their own; trailing feather like kisses along your cheeks, and brushing his lips on your collarbones as you rouse from your sleep. you’ll sleepily press a hand against the nape of his neck, whispering out a _good morning_ mixed with a light gasp as he gently sucks a mark on your sweet spot.

“good morning, love.” he’ll whisper, cupping your cheek in his hand. “would you like some tea?”

“yeah,” you’ll reply, rolling on top of him; only to feel his length against your panties. “right after some sleepy, morning sex.”

and you decide there’s nothing more gorgeous than his lips parted, panting heavily in your mouth while you roll your hips on to his.

2\. who cooks for who?

loki does a majority of the cooking, only because you work a lot; and not to mention, he’s a pretty damn good cook. he’s literally amazing at cooking, from some french soup you can’t pronounce to homemade pizza — you name it, he can cook it.

there will be some nights where work just got the best of you, leaving you feeling physically and emotionally drained. so you’ll sulk through the door, heels in hand — softly calling out your boyfriends name.

and then you walk in to the dining room, to see him lighting two candles, and your favorite food laid out on the table. (complete with some _very_ expensive wine.)

loki just gave you a crooked smile, as you wrapped your arms around his neck and thanked him for doing this.

“it’s really no problem, darling. and after this, i went out and bought that bath bomb you wanted — so we’ll be enjoying that as well.” he said, in a soothing tone.

“then can we have sex?” you said, repressing a small smirk. loki just let his hand wander to your ass, and gave it a squeeze.

“that’s a _given_ , darling.”

3\. who is the morning/night person?

loki could honestly strangle you for being so damn chipper in the morning.

it’s like the moment the clock hits six a.m., you’re up in an instant humming along to whatever song’s been stuck in your head — and banging just about every single piece of cutlery against each other. but he’s grateful that before you leave for work, you make him breakfast — so he _really_ shouldn’t complain.

you’re a heavy sleeper, so you don’t really notice that loki could probably stay up for hours on end reading books, or binge watching shows on netflix. (there was that one time you woke up with a start, just because loki gasped so _loud._ he had been watching a _making a murderer._ you told him you’d become a murderer if he woke you up like that ever again.)

but on the nights you can’t sleep, he’ll initiate bedroom fun — just to wear the two of you out.

4\. who is the romantic one?

you’d like to say you are — but loki doesn’t call cracking open a bottle of 10$ wine and getting takeout _romantic._

( _honestly darling, thor is an oaf and he can do better this.)_

_(you’re a jerk. sit down and eat the damn food, laufeyson. and if you’re still bitter about my ideas of romanticism after the movie, we won’t be having — what did you call it? ravishing, angry sex?)_

( _gods, this is why i’m in love with you.)_

5\. who is the top when it comes to sex?

it’s interchangeable. there’s nothing he loves more than pounding in to you with your legs atop his shoulders, but he loves it even more when you ride him in to pure bliss.

6\. who would lead in ballroom dancing?

c’mon, loki is the one who _was_ raised as royalty, after all! it’s only natural that he leads. (you don’t protest, only because you’re the one who needs the guidance.)

7\. who is the more cuddly one?

you are! it’s always just been something that you’ve loved doing, even before you had been in a relationship. so when you and loki first got together, he was sorta adamant about physical contact. (you figured it was because of his insecurities. it wasn’t until he broke down and told you about his heritage, and how he was afraid of you feeling the cold where warmth should be.)

but after you broke down that barrier, there was nothing more he loved to just hold you.

8\. who is the one to most likely pick the movie they watch?

well, someone has to show loki all of the good movies!

9\. who is the one who would pay for dates?

the first couple of dates, you pay for it; just because he was getting used to midgardian currency. after he learned the concept of the debit and credit cards, he’d profusely state that he was going to pay whether you liked it or not.

10\. who is the one who would initiate a quickie during classes?

“loki — _fuck,_ someone could catch—“

“darling, i have my cock _buried_ inside of you. do you really want to stop right now?”

“you’re a piece of shit, laufeyson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thranduil, legolas, thorin, and matt murdock are in the works! 
> 
> anybody watch daredevil? because i'm a piece of TRASH for frank castle - would anyone like if i wrote about him? xo


	11. thranduil/reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ this is a modern au; thranduil is the ceo businessman of an investment company called oropherion investments, and legolas and gimli around supposed to be kindergarten age. ]
> 
> requested by mari! enjoy!

  1. who believes in love at first sight?



thranduil has always been an romantic at heart. but after thranduil lost his wife — he really was persistent that he’d never find love again. but _you_ just had to come in to his life, and ruin that. because the moment you opened your mouth to speak to him, he was a goner.

2\. who started liking the other first?

thranduil developed an, _infatuation,_ per se. he found it incredibly interesting that a young woman like you had such big ideas for your independent business, and had every possible consequence subsequently planned out when you had met him in your first meeting.

you of course, knew that the ceo of oropherion investments, was known for his striking looks and cold demeanor — so that had made you a little more than intimidated, going in to the meeting to ask for an investment. it wasn’t until you actually met him, and realized that the cold demeanor was only for show — because after months of building your business, you realized that he had not only been helping you because he thought your business was good. he had been going above and beyond to impress you, and to make sure you never got hurt by other businesses in the process. he went the extra mile because he _liked_ you. and it only took a company party and one-too-many drinks to get the truth out of you — that you too, returned the feelings.

3\. who’s behind the wheel more often during road trips?

thranduil is! he looks practically angelic, as the sunset casts his silhouette; causing his light hair to turn golden in its bun, and milky skin to be flushed with a light blush. you always take candids of him like this despite his arguments, just because he literally looked like model.

4\. who sets up the tent and who gathers firewood during a camping trip?

thranduil sets up the tents, because you always get too angry putting those damn things together. you take off with legolas and his best friend gimli, and make it a competition to see who can carry the most wood back to the campsite. thranduil watched you guys with a smile, as he saw legolas and gimli running around with a handful of wood; you taking pictures and videos of them.

5\. who hooks bait during a fishing trip? who catches more fish?

trhanduil does, and it’s like thranduil has some sort of _connection_ with nature. you swear to god he caught at least twenty, while the _two_ hooked on, swam off with your bait. even legolas and gimli manage to catch some! thranduil just laughs as you pout, leaning over to press a kiss to your cheek as the boys pretend to puke.

6\. who is more likely to suggest a romantic, candle lit dinner?

you made it your mission to get thranduil to _stop_ reserving tables at the most expensive restaurants downtown, and blowing a couple hundred on just the two of you. so when he walks in to your loft for date night, he’s more than surprised to find the lights dimmed with soft jazz playing in the background, his favorite dinner on the table. you had put on his favorite dress, and just smiled — and said,

“guess how much it cost me to make this dinner?”

he just grinned, and laced your fingers with his.

“how much, little one?”

“twenty dollars. and you can bet your ass, it was made with more tlc than any other restaurant.”

7\. who insists onlearning how to ballroom dance?

“thranduil oropherion, i refuse to go to the fundraiser gala without properly knowing how to dance. so get your jacket, we’re leaving in ten!”

8\. who goes all out on the others birthday?

you both do! on your birthday, thranduil sends you on a shopping spree and a spa day, and then going to the nicest restaurant in the city. he ends the night with your last gift — a delicate lingerie set, that he had specially made for you. (he made you come more times than you could count. that, was your favorite gift.)

on his birthday, you clear his schedule for the day and pick up legolas from school early — and spend the day at an amusement park, something thranduil never got around to experiencing. (there was no one he’d rather spend it with than you, and his son.)

9\. who sings louder while cooking? while showering?

you do, for both. you love your musicals, and thranduil always comes home to see you singing along to _grease_ , with legolas singing the part of danny zuko. he sets legolas on top of his shoulders, and they both sing dannys part, leaning down and kissing you on the nose.

in the shower, you tend to sing more ballads, such as _my heart will go on._ thranduil has blackmail evidence of that.

10\. who teases the other for said singing?

thranduil does, all the way. you’re not even embarrassed by it, because you have proof that he’ll sing the male lead. (s.o.s. from _mamma mia,_ is his song of choice.)

11\. who could carry who over the doorstep of a new home?

when you and thranduil _finally_ tie the knot, you moved in to a nice community, to a fairly big house. thranduil threw legolas over one shoulder and you over the other, the two of you shrieking as he bolts in to your new home. it’s a memory you’ll never forget, with your new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to tell you guys, i'm going on spring break from the 29th-8th, so i will not be updating between those dates! and updates this week might be a little slow, because i'm leaving early and need to catch up with school work so i can assure that i will not behind in any classes. :)
> 
> thoughts on my characterization of thranduil? i've never written him before, because slightly intimidates me. he's a really interesting character and i don't wanna butcher him.
> 
> but i love daddy thranduil and little legolas s'much.


	12. legolas/reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ legolas is the cfo of oropherion investments, and he met all of his buddies in college! you also live in the pnw. ]
> 
> requested by mari! enjoy!

  1. big spoon/little spoon?



legolas is literally a good head taller than you, and that boy is all legs. so it’s a given that he’s the big spoon, and you’re the little spoon. it’s not like you’re complaining, though! legolas is an _amazing_ cuddle. (is that even a thing? to be good at cuddling? if so, legolas has it down to a _t.)_

2\. most common argument?

“LEGOLAS IF I FIND ONE MORE OF MY HAIRTIES BROKEN I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL MURDER YOU”

3\. favorite non-sexual activity?

because you live in the pacific northwest, legolas and you love hiking. specifically, the olympic national forest! legolas will bring his expensive camera, and you’ll pack the lunch. sometimes, if it’s cold, (or it’s the summer time) you’ll change in to your swimsuits and sit in the hot springs, drinking wine out of mugs.

and if legolas gets an extended vacation from oropherion investments, you’ll make a road trip to portland and spend the weekend there — visiting some of legolas’s old friends from college; such as gimli, aragorn, and arwen. it’s a weekend well spent!

4\. who is most likely to carry the other?

legolas, figuratively and literally.

his favorite place to carry you, is to the bedroom. (did you expect anything different?)

but throughout your hardships, you know you can count on legolas to help pick up the pieces, with open arms and an open heart.

6\. nicknames?

gimli and you call him _katniss,_ and he absolutely despises it. ( _guys, she can’t even shoot an arrow properly! it’s an insult!)_

legolas sticks with ‘love’ and ‘baby’ most of the time. and in the bedroom — _good girl._

7\. who worries the most?

legolas, definitely. being the cfo of his fathers company, is not the easiest job in the world. there’s a lot of pressure from thranduil to do his best — and he has to deal with the rather _ruder_ employees, who bully him for being “handed the job.”

( _you constantly remind him that he’s not his father, and that he worked hard for the job. legolas knows this, but feels the need to be accepted by everyone he meets. you tell him that that’s unrealistic, and that he’s the bigger man — and that he has everyones approval he needs.)_

he worries about money, the house, his friends, his family — and sometimes when he’s overthinking at night, you’ll roll over and press kisses to his lips and face, telling him to clear his mind. when he does this, you tell him your favorite memories of your relationship. from your awkward first kiss to the pregnancy scare — and most of all, you tell him that he doesn’t need to worry himself sick, because as long as he has you and his happiness — nothing can stop him. and he believes you.

8\. who tops?

you do, a majority of the time. you love pinning his wrists to the bed, circling your hips on to his while leaving red hickeys on his neck, as he lets out deep groans.

but when legolas tops, it’s practically _heaven._

his hands _— god, those hands —_ grip your thighs hard enough to leave bruises, and his fingers sometimes slip in to your mouth, in which you eagerly suck on. and when he comes, his face scrunches up in an almost _cute_ way, and he presses an open mouthed kiss to your lips. he’s got a way with those lips and hands, but that’s a whole different story.

9\. who initiates kisses?

you both do! his favorite pda to let people know you’re together, is a peck on the lips or forehead.

10\. who wakes up first?

he does, just because he has to be at work at seven a.m. and thank god legolas is light on his feet, because even at the slightest noise you can wake up. but he leaves at around six thirty, but not leaving without bending down to the bed — and pressing a kiss to your temple.

11\. who says i love you first?

it happened during a fight. your first fight, ironically.

you had gone out for drinks with tauriel, because she had just broken up with her emotionally abusive boyfriend. you had excused yourself to go get more beers, only to find tauriel pulling in legolas for a kiss. it lasted for about three seconds, until you made eye contact with legolas. you just stalked over, grabbed your jacket and purse, and stormed outside; despite the desperate yells of tauriel and legolas.

he followed you out on to the sidewalk, in which he grabbed your wrist, pulling you towards him.

“it’s not what it looks like, i swear —!” he explained desperately, before you had slapped him _hard_ across the cheek, causing his face to actually have a handprint on it. you tore your wrist out of his grip, and hailed a cab and went home.

you woke up the next morning feeling like shit, with at least thirty texts from legolas and thirty from tauriel. you ignored them, only to find our legolas had slept outside your bedroom door the whole night.

“get the fuck out of my apartment, legolas.” you spat, walking over him — as he roused from his sleep.

“love, just let me explain-“ he stuttered, until you stopped in your tracks, giving him the _meanest_ look you could muster up.

“i turned my back for _three seconds,_ only to find you kissing tauriel! how can you _possibly_ explain that?!” you cried out, throwing your hands on your hips. “i just can’t believe you! i actually thought you were different! what a fucking —“

in an instant, he had lurched forward and pressed a searing, hot kiss on to your lips, shoving you against the wall. you tried pushing him off, but he only grabbed your wrists and pinned them to the walls, before pulling away.

“she saw her ex approaching, and the only thing she thought of to do was kiss me to make him go away,” he breathed out, biting his lower lip. “i would _never_ cheat on you, baby. god, i… i love you, alright?”

you were crying by that point. you should’ve known. you should’ve known that legolas was too nice to pull away, and you should’ve known that he would never do something like that to you. because after all, he just admitted he _loved_ you.

so you just gave him a watery chuckle, and wrapped your arms around his toned chest, and said,

“i’m sorry, legolas. _i love you too.”_

it’s something you laugh about with tauriel the next day, but you’ll never forget the moment he said he loved you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i wrote legolas ok! i've never written him before!
> 
> matt murdock is next!
> 
> i'm going to close requests, but finish the ones that were previously requested. (i'm pretty sure i just have erik to do.) the reason being, is that i wanna focus on doing these for characters i want to practice writing - such as kylo ren, matt murdock, and frank castle. they're complex and i wanna practice writing them! i'll open requests back up when i get back from spring break :)
> 
> [ i also have nothing against tauriel, she's my one tru bae ]


	13. erik lehnsherr/reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by gastersanster! enjoy!

   1. who wakes the other one up with kisses?

you like to wake erik up with kisses, because he has a hard time waking up. he’s not a morning person, which makes him extra grumpy. but he can’t help but give you a sleepy smile, as you press light kisses along his jaw, curling up to his side and whispering ‘ _good morning, sunshine!’_ so he’ll just roll over on top of you pressing kisses to your lips muttering, ‘ _m’up, darling.’_

2\. who cooks for who?

the both of you do! usually, you cook for the others, so when everyone else is done eating erik will tell you to sit while he makes food, so the two of you can eat together.

but there are the nights when the two of you are way too lazy to cook, so you order in some pizza and other unhealthy food. (in which you work your ass off during training even harder, working off the extra calories.)

3\. who is the morning/night person?

you’re the morning person, and erik is the night person!

you like the mornings, because you can get your tea and your book and sit out on the balcony and read for a bit, enjoying the sunrise and the silence before going off to teach class for the rest of the day. and when erik finally manages to drag himself out of bed, he’ll see the sunrise illuminating your figure, and he can’t help but to walk outside and lean down; wrapping his arms around your neck and pressing a kiss to your temple.

erik is a night person, always has been. he likes to write in a journal, help grade your papers — or just enjoy the small noises you make in your sleep, and the funny faces you make. (he has woken you up from his laughter before, because sometimes you talk in your sleep and it’s the funniest/cutest thing he’s ever heard.)

4\. who is the romantic one?

neither of you are traditionally romantic. you show each other your love in little things — like erik making the bed in the morning so you don’t have to, or you washing his clothes because you know he’ll put it off until he has nothing to wear.

you express it with words of encouragement and accolade, telling each other that you’re both strong and smart and can make it through the day.

you express it in physical ways, too.

it can be something as innocent as hand holding, or something as dirty as him taking you with his teeth in your shoulder and his hand over your mouth.

and you love how diverse your love is, and you don’t care for what others say. you’re his, as he’s yours.

5\. who is the top when it comes to sex?

erik, because there’s nothing more prettier than the sight of your bruised lips parted, moans spilling out of it like a prayer.

6\. who would lead in ballroom dancing?

you just have this languid grace when it comes to ballroom dancing, so when the school organizes a school dance; you start a little class to help the students learn how to dance. after the class, you were packing up your stuff — only to have erik come in, asking for a lesson. (and that’s the story of how hank and raven found you guys making out on the floor.)

7\. who is the more cuddly one?

you are, hands down. you love curling up next to him late at night on the couch, when you wake up to find him not in your shared bed. he’ll just wrap his arms around you, pressing a kiss to your forehead — telling you to sleep with him on the couch.

but erik has his moments, too.

if it’s been a rough day, he wants nothing more than to rest his head on your lap while you massage his scalp with your fingers, soft music playing in the background.

8\. who is most likely to pick the movie they watch?

erik is, only because he’s seen so many foreign movies that has impacted him. (even though you complain about the subtitles, you _always_ get sucked in and end up engrossed in the film.)

9\. who is the one who would pay for dates?

even if you suggest paying, he waves a hand and throws a hundred on the table, telling the waitress to keep the change. ( _‘because i’m nice like that.)_

10\. who is the one who would initiate a quickie during classes?

the both of you! somedays you’ll pull him in to an empty hallway, and grind yourself on his thigh until the both of you are heaving and gasping, and other times — he’ll pull you in to a closet, making haste to get on his knees and pulling up your dress, making you cum with your hand over your mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you guys listened to zayns new album? because HOLY SHIT. H O L Y S H I T. (TiO makes me think of kylo and loki, tbh fuck)
> 
> also, i'll be writing matt murdock next! i'll try to get it up within 24 hours :)
> 
> reminder - i'll be gone from the 29th-8th! so i won't be updating!
> 
> but, i will open requests for when i get back! so requests are OPEN!
> 
> :)


	14. matt murdock/reader

  1. does the laundry?



you do, a majority of the time. that’s only because matt doesn’t really have the time! between his vigilante activity and being an attorney, his laundry basket is usually overflowing by the end of the week. you take the opportunity to throw your clothes in with his, and catch up on your tv shows.

and when matt comes home from his night job, he can’t help but to smell the fabric softener and smile; pressing a kiss to your temple as you sleep on the couch, and quietly put away the clothes.

2\. is more spontaneous?

the both of you are pretty spontaneous, but in different ways. you, tend to be more spontaneous when it comes to dates and everyday life.

for example, if the two of you are bored out of your minds waiting for a table at a restaurant, you’ll tug on matt’s arm and lead him to a taco truck — in which the two of you sit at a flimsy table and drink beer, with you describing the atmosphere and the vibe around you.

if it’s daytime, you’ll bring him to a local park, and make lunch for the two of you — included with a picnic blanket, and lots of laughter.

with matt — he tends to be more spontaneous in sex.

there was one time, where you had come in to the office during his lunch — thankfully, karen and foggy went out that day, because after you set down the food, matt had hauled you on top of his desk, and was on his knees in a heartbeat.

there was another time, in which he had _somehow_ convinced you to have sex with him at your parents house — with your parents _right down the hall._ (you don’t like to admit it to him, but it was definitely an adrenalin rush — knowing someone could walk in at any time.)

3\. gets up in the middle of the night to deal with the baby?

in the beginning, it was matt. he knew you were already so worn out from the c-section and the sudden influx of family members visiting, he couldn’t bring himself to see you wake up at two am. (plus, he’d usually wake up when your baby girls heart rate sped up, indicating she was about to cry.) so he’d get up as quietly as he could, and pick her up and rock her gently, feeling her soft skin against his.

he’d walk in to the living room, in front of the large window that was illuminated by the city lights, and coo her back to sleep. (you had woken up during this one time, and couldn’t help but crying small tears of joy. matt wrapped his free arm around you, and told you he would always love his girls.)

4\. is more possessive?

neither of you really are possessive, just because you both have enough trust within each other to know that you only have eyes for each other.

5\. is most likely to fall asleep while watching a movie?

matt is, because one; he’s usually super tired from his night activities, and two; just can’t bring himself to pay attention to the dialogue. (plus, if he has to listen to lord of the rings one more time, he might just break the disks in half.)

6\. is more likely to steal the others clothes?

you are! and you can’t help the fact that matt likes to splurge and buy expensive joggers! (it’s some special material he likes, because he claims it feels nice on his oversensitive skin.)

7\. cave to the other giving them pleading eyes?

all matt has to do is puff out his lower lip and raise his brows, and you’re a goner. (he’s a real jerk, you know that?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked matt!
> 
> up next, i'm pretty sure is tony stark and then frank castle. and maybe some kylo ren!
> 
> requests are open!


	15. tony stark/reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by an anonymous reader! enjoy!

   1.      who made the first move?

tony did, of course! he was always a bit flirtatious with everybody, so you didn’t really think of it in the beginning. but when you kept getting assigned to missions with him, you began picking up the signs.

on one mission, you get hurt pretty bad — and just as some scumbag was going to possibly hurt you, tony came flying in; firing a blast in to the guys face. you were pretty out of it, but as soon as tony lifted you in to his arms and began flying off, he was saying your name with a slightly panicked tone. so when you opened your eyes, you could hear him sigh out of relief, and then he proceeded to state:

_looks like i saved your life, agent! looks like you owe me a date._

2\.       who said ‘i love you’ first?

you did. after he went up in the wormhole during the battle of new york and bruce caught him, you dropped to your knees and hauled the heavy iron suit in to your arms, tears streaming down your face. as thor ripped off his mask, you leaned your head down, muttering _pleasecomebackpleasecomeback_ ** _i love you!_**

so when tony came to, he pressed his hand on the nape of your neck pulling you down for a hard kiss, saying those three words against your lips.

3\.       how often they fight?

thankfully, the two of you rarely fight — unless its over who’s turn it is to pick the movie.

4\.       who is the big spoon/little spoon?

it’s interchangeable! tony likes being the little spoon if he’s had a rough day, or if his body is just sore. you don’t object to it, because his body is so warm and comfy.

you like being the little spoon whenever you’re watching a movie, or after sex. you feel safe in his arms, when you’re most vulnerable!

5\.       who is the better cook?

you are, no questions asked. the one time tony claimed he cooked for you, you found the chef he hired sneaking out. (you didn’t have the heart to call him out!)

6\.       their song?

 _tear in my heart_ by twenty one pilots — because you’re the only one who had the balls to snark back to him as a field agent, and the only one who was able to out-snark him. (about half of your relationship is banter, and you’d have it no other way!)

7\.       who remembers the anniversaries?

you’d expect tony to forget, but he’s the one that always remembers! he doesn’t take it to heart if you forget, because usually he’s already preplanned a whole day together.

it usually involves a spa day, shopping spree, expensive dinner… and some crazy good sex.

8\.       their favorite thing to do together (besides sex)?

you both like just going for a drive! he’ll pick out one of his vintage cars, and you guys will just drive aimlessly around. you both like the solitude from paps, fans, and the team. and it gives you time to just have a clear head! you guys will usually hit up a small diner, that isn’t well known — but has amazing pancakes.

9\.       how they would get engaged?

tony took you on an impromptu trip to bora bora, where on the beach, he proposed! you tackled him on to the sand, nearly causing him to lose the ring. (the ring, must’ve costed hundreds of thousands of dollars — it literally felt like a weight on your finger!)

10\.     what their wedding would be like?

let’s be real, that wedding would be the wedding of the _century._ it would be beyond imaginable, with hundreds of guests at the nicest church in the city, and the reception would be held at the hotspot of the city!

11\.     how many kids will they have?

you both decided on two, so that one won’t be lonely and would always have someone to have their back. that, and the fact that you don’t think you’d be able to handle four offsprings of tony stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up next;
> 
> frank castle  
> poe dameron  
> steve rogers  
> sam wilson  
> wade wilson  
> thranduil pt. ii  
> matt murdock pt. ii
> 
> sidenote, be on the lookout for a modern thranduil fic! most likely will upload it sometime this week kiddos :~)
> 
> also, if i created a writing tumblr would you guys follow it? maybe i could continue on with things there, instead of clumping up ao3 with my blurbs haha


	16. frank castle/reader (the punisher)

    1. who steals the whole fucking blanket in the middle of the night and leaves the other without any?

frank does, and you don’t really mind — because you know when he actually makes an effort to get some sleep, you know he’s been fighting even rougher; causing him to be even more tired.

(plus, you like having the excuse to latch yourself on to his back.)

(frank doesn’t tell you, but he likes to be reminded you love him. even if it’s something as simple as that.)

2\. with one is always stubbing their toe and screaming about it?

you are! you have a habit to go around barefoot a lot in the apartment, and frank has a habit of leaving his shit everywhere. ESPECIALLY HIS SHOES. so that’s why when you trip over one of his shoes, you throw them at his back; whilst he’s hiding a giggle.

3\. who crashed a car and made the other pick them up at 3 am?

frank did, after he got beaten up pretty bad. he’d got shot in the side at least twice, and he couldn’t focus on the road ahead — which made him veer in to a stop sign.

so when you got a call from frank at three am, you get out of bed so fast you scare the dog, not even bothering throwing on shoes. you get in the car as fast as you can and get to him, helping him in to the car and stitching him up when you get home. you ask no questions, and for that, he’s thankful.

you know what probably happened — but you don’t like thinking about what happened to the person who shot him.

so when you finish, frank pulls you by your wrist, and presses a soft, almost featherlike kiss to your lips, grunting a _thanks,_ and an _i love you._

4\. which one is the lightweight that needs to be watched over at all times?

you are. frank knows how to hold his liquor; whilst you can drink one beer and be off your rocker. you’re thankful that he’s never seen that side of you, though!

5\. which one likes to get up in the middle of the night and (loudly) make themselves a snack?

on nights when frank can’t sleep, he’ll get up quietly and pad in to the kitchen — max following — and make some food. he’ll usually heat up leftovers, and sit on the couch with max cuddled up to him; reading a book.

the microwave beeping usually wakes you up though, in which frank feels bad as he sees you come out of the room, rubbing your eyes. he’ll try to apologize, but you shut him up by pressing a kiss to his lips and laying your head in his lap. (it’s moments like those in which he realizes how lucky he is to be able to find love again.)

6\. who is always suggesting they get another pet?

frank likes to come home with dogs. you wouldn’t mind, if they would just not SHIT IN THE HOUSE

7\. which one insists upon buying unheard-of health foods?

neither of you! you both love junk food too much.

8\. which one would run through a busy street just to pet a small dog?

frank wouldn’t run in the middle of a street, but there have been times in which you’ve been out on a walk with him, and you have to smack his shoulder to get his attention. when you’d ask at what he was staring at, he’ll reply with,

“m’sorry. did you see that dog?”

9\. which one always mispronounces words and gets constantly corrected by the other for it?

frank, but not mispronouncing words. when he texts, he seriously texts like a grandpa; in which you correct him, causing him to send back the crying emoji. (the big bad punisher uses emojis don’t fight me on this)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! so i just started a writing tumblr, which is the same as my username! click [here](http://voguethranduil.tumblr.com/) to get directed to it!
> 
> i've decided to finish up the requests on here, and then start writing blurbs on that blog. so please follow it and request over at my tumblr! 
> 
> also, hope you enjoy this frank blurb!xo


	17. poe dameron/reader pt. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings; canon-typical violence

** ▼ - childhood headcanon **

you had met poe dameron when he was six, and you were five.

the jungle planet of yavin 4 wasn’t home to many people, maybe around two hundred people in all. people lived heavily spaced out, so it was a rare occurrence to be close to your neighbors.

it was even more unusual however, that there happened to be two young children on the planet.

you remember sitting on your papas lap, watching in awe at a rz-1 a-wing interceptor soaring in the bright sky — almost in an inexperienced, reckless way.. your papa told you that it was an old rebellion ship, and he began telling you his stories from fighting with the rebellion. you always noted that he cried a little, and you always kissed his cheeks. 

the two of you sat for hours, telling stories whilst watching the a-wing fly. when it landed, it landed not too far from your tiny house. you grabbed your papas hand and tugged, begging him to go take you to see it. so when he finally did, you were surprised to see a mother and a boy your age come out of the ship. the woman had raven hair, mussed with curls. her son seemed to have inherited that, as he noticed your papa and you approach them. 

your papa introduced himself and you, and the woman gave you both a warm smile. Her name was shara, and her son was named poe. he was only six, a year older than you! 

as shara and papa talked, you remember poe giving you a wide grin, and excitedly telling you that his mom was teaching him to fly. you tell him that your dad was a pilot, and how you wanted to fly when you were older.

and that’s where it began, really.

ever since then, the two of you were inseparable. 

poe’s parents were gone a lot on missions, which meant that poe’s grandfather watched over him. poe, at age seven, would always come over to your house and sneak you out so he could fly you around — and even begin teaching you the maneuvers. 

between the flying and usual child antics, poe and you’s favorite thing to do was stargaze. poe would bring a huge blanket, and you would bring snacks. you could spend hours just pointing out constellations, and making up stories about the galaxy.

when poe was eight and you were seven, shara died.

you didn’t know until you heard his a-wing make a harsh landing, shaking your house and the trees around you. you sprinted outside, only to see poe with red eyes and cheeks, kicking his a-wing in fury — screaming words you never thought he’d use.

“poe! stop, stop!” you had yelled, pulling him by his shoulders to face you. his unruly curls fell in front of his eyes, as his chest heaved up and down. “what happened?!” 

poe’s lip quivered, as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“my mom — my mom, she’s… she’s gone. she died.”

you felt your heart shatter, as tears flooded your vision. you did the only thing you thought was appropriate. you pulled him in to your chest as he wrapped his arms around your neck. you had never seen poe like this before — he was just so naturally _positive_ and hyper. the way his small frame shook in your arms was something that would be seared in to your memory forever.

* * *

when you were sixteen and he was seventeen, poe wasn’t the only boy to notice how you seemed to mature overnight.

your baby fat had seemed to travel to different parts of your body, making your body have gentle curves. your hair had also grown longer, and your face had matured. you were beautiful.

he tried to tell himself that it was _weird_ and _wrong_ to feel attracted to you; he had practically grown up with you, of course! but he literally _could not_ stand hearing how the few other boys you were friends with talk about you. there was one boy in particular, ash, who poe did _not_ like. you had expressed this to poe on numerous occasions, and poe promised you to that he’d hurt him if he did anything to you.

so when a group of your friends — including poe and some of his friends — decided to go out to a local cantina, ash thought it’d be a _great_ time to make you feel as uneasy as possible; such as trying to cuddle up to you, and making inappropriate jokes. as poe watched this unfold, he could feel his hands _shake_ with anger. and when ash decided to let his hand farther _down down down_ to your rear, all poe could see was _red_ as he stalked over to ash, grabbing his collar and shoving him off of you, and cupping your jaw in his hand, pressing his lips _hard_ on to yours.

you both don’t know how long the kiss lasted, you only shoved him off of you lightly when your friends burst out laughing. as you bit your lower lip, your lips curved in to a smirk, as you said,

_ “took you long enough, dameron.” _

when you were seventeen and he was eighteen, poe was finally old enough to join the rebellion. he was so excited, as you helped him pack up his things the night before he was supposed to leave. he talked animatedly about how snap and jessika were going too, and how he was going to work with the general organa.

you were a little sad, but you knew a year from now you’d be joining him. but it didn’t stop you from holding him close, pressing kisses to his lips; making him _swear_ to write to you.

that night, you took your relationship to the next level; letting each other explore each other with curious and nervous hands. he was _beautiful_ as he parted his swollen lips as he slid in to you for the first time, his curls brushing against your forehead. he couldn’t even think properly, as you gasped out his name as you came undone under his amateur hands.

you’ll never forget how he held you against his body afterwards, pressing slow kisses to the underside of your jaw, telling you how much he’ll miss you.

the next day, as you watched him fly off to save the galaxy, you knew that wouldn’t be the last time you saw your pilot.

 

✿ **\- sex headcanon**

poe is the human embodiment of a gentleman in the streets, a freak in the sheets.

he had a silver tongue in public, to say at the least. he could sweet talk anyone, and come off as a charming, young man. (you have lost count of the old ladies that had told you that!)

but when it was the two of you pressed against each other in the late hours of night, his words alone made your cunt _ache_ for his touch. poe just knows your body like a book he’s read a thousand times over, and knows what makes your thighs shake and breath falter against his. he knows that you like it when his stubble scratches your hipbones, and he knows that you like it when he curls his fingers in your hair from behind; arching your back to whisper words like honey in your ear.

“you like that, sweetheart?” he’ll say, wrapping his arm around your stomach, fingers leaving a trail of fire to your clit. you’ll let out a broken moan, jaw going slack as he lets out a low chuckle, circling it slow like the tease he is. and right as you begin to grind yourself on his hand, he’ll say,

“you want me to fuck you? c’mon sweetie, tell me what you want.”

all you can manage to do is to lean back slightly, your back meeting his firm chest as you tilt your head; urging him to kiss you. he does, and it’s hard and his tongue dances with yours and _maker_ he knows how to get you riled up — -

“fuck me, poe. _fuck me,_ please!”

poe just retracts, those deep hazel eyes staring in to yours with lust and admiration; before he places a kiss on the nape of your neck, and lifts himself up enough to place his calloused hand on your neck, pushing your face in to the mattress.

he’ll rub himself over your wanting sex, causing you to gasp and bunch up the bedsheets in your fists until they’re white and you’re _pleading_ for him to just _take you_ and then —

he’ll enter you in one fluid motion, letting out a moan of his own that he’d been keeping deep inside of his throat because you’re so _warm_ and _wet_ for _him_ and poe thinks that he’s never felt something so fucking _good._

with your face against the sheets, he’ll lean back on to his knees and hold your hips _hard,_ pumping in and out at a pace that makes the headboard slam against the wall. sometimes, he’ll lean over your body and wrap his hand around your throat gently, and whisper things like _how tight you feel_ and how _he loves fucking your pretty little cunt._

and when you come, he’ll usually flip you over so you’re on his lap — because seeing you come undone under his hands makes it fucking _hard_ for him to continue his thrusts. so you’ll cup his cheeks and bounce up and down on his hips; his hands squeezing your ass as you pant heavily against his lips.

and when he finally comes; he presses his lips hard against you and lets out a low grunt; squeezing your hips, keeping them there as he finishes. when you both finally catch your breath, you just look at each other and giggle and cuddle.

sex with poe is rough but sweet and it’s hard to explain that mixture, but it’s something that doesn’t need an explanation.

 

** ★  - sad headcanon **

being with the resistance, you see a lot of shit that you wish you hadn’t. you see death and suffering and as hard as you try to stop it, there are missions in which you can’t do that.

poe dameron has seen things that he _really_ wishes he hadn’t. hell, he’s done things that he’s drunken himself sick just to forget.

he got diagnosed with ptsd after a particularly rough mission. he’d taken his squadron out to a planet that had apparently some first order spies, to arrest them and take them back to d’qar for questioning. but when they got there, the planet was under attack— fires were raging and people were screaming as stormtroopers gunned them down with their blasters. he screamed for backup in his com-radio, but as he was doing it — his x-wing got hit, and he had to make a crash landing. he got out of his ship safely, grabbing a blaster and making a run for the town to fight off as many stormtroopers as he could.

it seemed to be in slow motion, as he saw a screaming child being ripped from her mothers arms by a stormtrooper. that childs screamed only intensified as the stormtrooper threw them to the ground; shooting the mother in the stomach. and as the stormtrooper turned to the child, poe wasn’t quick enough to shoot the stormtrooper.

sometimes he’ll wake up in the middle of the night sweating and screaming and you have to press his face in to your shoulder as he sobs, stroking his hair and telling him _he’s_ _here and he’s safe and you’re with him._ you have to be strong and try not to cry as he clutches you so hard, anchoring himself to you as if you were to disappear from him.

after poe calms down, you’ll get up and make him favorite tea; or anything else that helps him calm down. but he insists, that you’re really the only thing that helps him calm down.

it’s not easy, living with ptsd. it’s never going to be easy, but he’s thankful that you’re around to ease the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember, requests are closed on ao3.
> 
> however, requests are open on my tumblr. it's the same as my ao3 user :~)


	18. frank castle/reader pt. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frank castle + _“Obviously you can’t tell a woman you just met that you love her, but it sucks that you can’t.”_  
>  warnings; canon-typical violence

You were - what, maybe 120 pounds and under 6 foot - and managed to put down six armed men. _Before_ he even got there.

Frank had perched himself on top of a billboard, his DTA stealth rifle in hand. He was ready to get down and shoot the fucking scumbags, but that was until he heard the groans and grunts of someone who was _definitely_ not an Irish mobster. Moving the scope out of line of vision, he made out the vision of a woman beating the _living shit_ out of the Irish.

It was horrifically graceful, which captivated Frank.

You jumped and threw your thighs around ones neck, while shooting one square in the forehead; slitting the mans throat and landing gracefully on both feet.

Like some sort of fucked up ballerina assassin.

As more and more men filed in, Frank began shooting the men who were getting close to you. At the first shot, you let your gaze flicker to the man you had heard so much about; you shouldn’t have been so shocked to see him there. So you gave him a curt nod, acknowledging his presence - and went back to doing what you had came here to do.

It went by quicker than you intended, thanks to the help of The Punisher.

As the last man went down, you wiped some blood (that thankfully wasn’t yours) off of your cheek. Looking up to the billboard, you shouted,

“Gonna come down here, or stay up there all night?”

Frank let out a brusque laugh, and climbed down the metal latter. Approaching you, he noticed how you managed to fight and come out unscathed. He also noticed how young you looked - too young to be doing something like _this._ So yeah, Frank Castle was pretty impressed.

_“_ Gotta say, kid. You’re good at that.”

You laughed, and noticed one man still moving. So you kicked him, _hard,_ before turning back to Frank. He had a small smirk on his face, that could be read as impressed.

“Thanks. So, you’re the big bad Punisher I keep hearin’ about?” You deadpanned.

“That’s what they call me,” he started, “but I’d rather be called Frank.”

You let out a small laugh, and held out a hand. His large, calloused hand took yours, giving it a shake.

“Well, Frank, if you ever need me - I’ll find you.”

And with that, you retracted your hand, and pulled your hoodie over your head - and ran off in to the dark streets of Hells Kitchen.

Frank stood there, and breathed out a small chuckle.

_Obviously you can’t tell a woman you just met that you love her, but it sucks that you can’t,_ he thought to himself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't been writing for a while, life gets crazy! remember - requests are closed on here, but they're open on my tumblr (which is the same as my user on here). as for now, i'm working on completing my thranduil fic! i'll be cross posting prompts on here, and tumblr!
> 
> ps, it's my birthday today and all i want is for bucky barnes to be okay :-(((((


	19. kylo ren/reader pt. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ben solo + _"never thought something so beautiful, could exist in nature..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more like ben solo, just didn't wanna mess up the chapter names :)

The temple was absolutely beautiful at night time, especially in the gardens. The whole night sky is clear, which means the billions of stars that litter the universe are able to be seen by the naked eye. 

A lot of the padawans sneak out at night with their friends, to just relax after a stressful day of training - or just for the peace of mind.

Ben tended to visit the gardens a lot, with you.

The two of you were always inseparable, being the two most force sensitive out of all the padawans. You both just understood what it felt like, to be the ones that were always so heavily scrutinized. You were each others rock.

Earlier that day, was the last training before the trials. You had noticed that Ben had been more agitated and irritable the past few weeks, and it only seemed to be worsened by the trials heady approach. So you did what you always did, when one of you were stressed - and made way towards the gardens. 

Luckily, everyone else was too worn out from training to sneak out, so you both had the gardens to yourselves. You even brought a thick blanket to spread out, and lay on to stargaze.

So that’s how you found yourself laying next to the lanky Ben Solo, in the dead of night. 

The silence between the two of you was something that was never uncomfortable, but rather soothing. 

As you got lost in the night sky, Ben turned his face, and looked at you. Ben knew, that with being a jedi - and a knight of ren - that relationships and feelings of romantic attraction were severely looked down upon. He never really cared about that rule, until he noticed three years ago how your body seemed to mature overnight; giving you soft curves and plumper lips. 

“I never thought something so beautiful could exist in nature,” you said softly, with a smile. “than the stars.”

Still looking at you, Ben began to memorize the curve of your lips, and the waves of your unruly hair - because he knew that in the near future, he would never see you again.

“Yeah,beautiful.”


	20. steve rogers/reader

Steve was quite large compared to you, and that’s why it was quite the sight to have him underneath you; wrists tied to the bed post, pink blossoming like flowers on his chest, cheeks and neck. 

His chest was heaving, at the lack of mobility - he always loved running his hands over your supple, soft body. 

“Shhh, we got all night baby,” You cooed softly, stroking his leaking member. 

Steve bucked his hips into your fist with choked off moan, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

“ _Shit,_ (y/n)… m’not going to last long if you keep that up.” He practically whimpers, as you peppered light kisses along his sternum. 

“Such language, coming from Captain America.” You teased, catching his lower lip between your teeth.

Steve let out a groan, raising his head in attempt to press his lips against yours - only to have you pull back _just enough_ to miss. As his fist curled into balls, you harshly pushed him on to his back by his shoulders, and rubbed his cock along your sex. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” You whispered in a sultry tone, as Steve’s hips tried to find the friction he so  _desperately_ craved. Steve just nodded, his pink lips parting as you sunk down onto him.

“What do you want me to do, Stevie?” You asked, running your fingertips over his nipples.

“ _God,_ I… I… _fuck me,_ (y/n). Just…” He finally managed to choke out, before you crashed your lips onto his.

Let’s just say, the next time someone gets tied up, it’s going to be you.


	21. poe dameron/reader pt. iii

_God, she looked so good like this,_  Poe thought to himself, admiring his handiwork.

You were face down, ass up on the bed with your hands tied - resting on your lower back. Poe could actually _see_ how worked up you were already, and he hadn’t even touched your cunt yet.

“You look so pretty like this, baby girl,” he said gruffly, as you heard the zip of his fly. “so pretty for daddy.”

At that, you let out a sigh of pure _need,_ as you felt Poe drape his bare chest on to your back. You let out a yelp as he suddenly yanked your hair so that his mouth was at your ear, biting down softly.

“Are you going to be good for daddy? Are you going to let me give you what you need?” He whispered, dragging his fingers over your pussy, eliciting a moan from your parted lips. Poe yanked your hair once more at your lack of response, and added sternly,

“ _Answer me,_ or you won’t get to cum.”

“I’ll be good for you daddy, I will!”

Poe slipped his fingers inside of you at that, causing you to let out a high pitched moan - and he decided that there was nothing more beautiful than seeing you come undone by _him_.


	22. frank castle/reader pt. iii

  * who accidentally pushes a door instead of pulling/vice versa?



you do, a lot more than you’d like to admit. frank always chuckles when you can’t figure it out, and just stands behind you and eventually does it the right way - causing your cheeks to heat up in embarrassment. 

  * who doodles little hearts all over the desk with their initials inside them?



you did _once_ on a sticky note on your desk, but decided it’d probably be best if you didn’t do that; considering frank castle is wanted in every single state.

  * who starts the tickle fights?



frank does, because he thinks it’s funny how aggressive you get in trying to squirm away from him! ( _he’s an absolute bastard, for that!)_

  * who starts the pillow fights?



neither of you, because it gets _scary_ competitive.

  * who falls asleep last, watching the other with a small affectionate smile?



frank does, given that he doesn’t stay out all night as the punisher. usually, he can tell if you tried to wait up for him - because your book will be on your chest and you won’t be under the covers; max laying on the edge of the bed. he’ll then move the book from your chest, and carefully drape the blankets over your body. he can’t help but to let himself smile, at the reminder that someone _loves_ and _cares_ for him - because that was something he thought was undeserving for someone like himself.

but at the end of the day, he’ll revel in the comfort of knowing that he was able to find love again.

  * who mistakes salt for sugar?



frank did ONCE, whilst trying to help you bake cookies once. you both nearly gagged on the cookies, and laughed all the way to the store to go buy pre-made cookies.

  * who lets the microwave play the loud beeping sound at 1am?



you did once, and it had frank out of bed with a pistol in his hand before it could even stop beeping. you nearly peed your pants, turning to see a gun pointed at your face. but when frank just realized it was you, he apologized profusely for days. (even when you told him that it was okay and you understood, he just felt so _stupid.)_

  *  who comes up with the cheesy pick up lines?



“babe?”

“yeah, (y/n)?”

“guess what my shirt’s made out of?”

“goddammit don’t –”

“girlfriend material.”

  * who rearranges the bookshelf in alphabetical order?



neither of you bother, you can find what you need in your mess of an apartment.

  * who licks the spoon when they’re baking brownies?



let’s be real, that’s the only part frank helps with!

  * who buys candles for dinners even though there’s no special occasion?



you do, but not for dinners. who can blame you for coming home with ten candles if bath & bodyworks was having a sale?! besides, frank secretly likes the cinnamon scented ones, despite what he says.

  * who draws little tattoos on the other with pen?



one night when you and frank were bored, he grabbed a pen and drew a little skull on your wrist with his initials in it, and you laughed at his morbid humor. in return, you drew a giant dick on his hand. he wasn’t amused.

  * who comes home with a new souvenir magnet every time they go on vacation?



frank does, only because getting a vacation is rare for him.

  * who convinces the other to fill out those couple surveys in the backs of magazines?



neither of you do, but you do like to look at horoscopes even if frank thinks they’re dumb.


	23. wanda maximoff/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wanda maximoff + _"your hair is so soft" + "you're cute when you're half asleep like this"_

Wanda’s room at the Avengers training facility had been slowly becoming yours as well, as your relationship drew on. More often than not you found yourself there, particularly after long days.

Today, had certainly been one of the roughest days you’ve had since arriving. First, you woke up late, which caused you and your fellow trainees to do hundred pushups. (You weren’t going to hear the end of it!) Second, you just _couldn’t_ manage to bring your shooting accuracy up - which was supposed to be at 95%, but yours was at 90%. And lastly, your trainer, bitched you out for not wearing the correct _socks_ with the standard training uniform.

So, much needed time with your girlfriend was in order.

When you arrived at her room, Wanda was already in her pajamas; hair tied up in a messy bun and a box of pizza on the bed.

You nearly jumped into her arms, just because of how well she knew you.

So after you cried your eyes out and received many kisses of comfort, you finally pulled yourself together and ate some food, as you watched Wanda’s favorite movie.

When the movie ended, Wanda switched off the light in her room, and you cuddled your face in her shoulder. She threw the covers over your bodies, and wrapper her arm around your stomach. Throughout the movie, she had let her hair down, and now you couldn’t help but to sleepily run your fingers through her locks.

“Y’know, your hair is so soft,” you yawned, as Wanda chuckled. “softer than mine, at least.”

“You’re cute when you’re half asleep like this, prinţesă.” She replied, kissing your temple. “Now get some sleep,  _te iubesc_.”


	24. natasha romanoff/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> natasha romanoff + _"just pretend to be my date!_

Tony’s party invitations always included a plus one, so you really shouldn’t have been shocked to see that by some chance; someone decided to have your ex as their plus one.

You were sitting at the bar with Natasha, when you finally made eye contact with your ex - in which mid conversation, Natasha snapped her fingers in front of your face.

“(y/n), are you even paying attention to the conversation?” She asked, as she took a sip of her drink.

“Sorry, Tash - your 12 o’clock. Douchey ex boyfriend decided to make an apperance.” You explained, as Natasha craned her head to search. When she spotted him, she just rolled her eyes and signaled for the bartender to give you another drink.

“If he comes over here, we’ll think of something. And no, it doesn’t involve premeditated murder, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Natasha stated, with a sly smirk; causing you to chuckle.

As the night went on, you played a ridiculous cat and mouse game of eye contact with your ex. After about a good thirty minutes of this, he decided that it would be a _great_ time to approach you. Alerting Natasha by squeezing her arm, she bit her lip and thought hard for a second; before a light bulb went off in her head.

“Just pretend to be my date!” She exclaimed, not even waiting for you to respond, as she laced her fingers with yours. Right as you were about to comment, your ex approached the two of you; gaze going from your faces, to your entwined hands.

“Hey (y/n), _great_ to see you!” He greeted, with obvious sarcasm laced in his voice. 

“Don’t you have someone else’s night to ruin?” Natasha stepped in, giving your hand a squeeze. Her jaw was clenched, and if looks could kill, this guy would’ve definitely been dead.

Sticking out his lower lip mockingly, he snapped back,

“Aw, looks like you still can’t even fight your own battles, (y/n)! You _still_ have to have your friends do it for you!”

At this, your blood was boiling throughout your veins and all you could see was _red._ So, you did the only thing that seemed logical to do.

You slammed your glass on the bar, and lurched forward to press a searing, hard kiss to Natasha’s lips. She immediately cupped the sides of your face, arching her back as you pressed against her.

Pulling off of her with a ‘smack!’, your ex just stared at the pair of you with his jaw dropped. 

“She’s not my friend, asshole. She’s my girlfriend. Now, I suggest you get out of here before we _both_ kick your ass.” You snapped, as Natasha stifled a giggle.

You don’t think you’ve ever seen a man run that fast in his life.

As you turned back to your glass, you threw your head back and winced at the burn of the liquid. Looking at Natasha from the corner of your eye, you saw her with flushed cheeks and a stupid grin on her face.

“Was it really that good of a kiss?” You asked, with a blush to match hers.

Natasha nodded, and raised her thumb to the corner of your mouth; pulling back to reveal a red smudge on her thumb.

“Got my lipstick all over you.”

And in that moment, you both started laughing so hard you were gasping for air. 

* * *

The next morning, you didn’t realize why the whole team had been laughing at you; until you looked at your reflection in the mirror.

Red lipstick marks and hickies were painted on your skin, and as much as you wanted to be embarrassed - you weren’t. Because the one person who you loved the most, had been right in front of you for the past couple years. And you sure as hell were going to wear show off those marks with pride.


	25. frank castle/reader pt. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frank castle + _"where did all those bruises come from?" + "you're not okay."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; slight mention of abuse.

Every night at around midnight, Frank Castle frequented at the shitty bar you worked at. And to be completely honest, you had grown quite fond of the man, as he had of you.

When you began to recognize Frank, you also began to memorize his order, which was always just a beer and a side of the free bar pretzels. Frank was amused when he came in one night, to have you give him a large smile and said, 

“The usual?”

It was then you got his name, and he got yours. From there on, you formed somewhat of a friendship. He found out all sorts of things about you, which he didn’t even really ask for; you just liked to talk and he liked to listen. He found out that you owned a husky and that you could pretty much recite every line from _Jaws._

You found out that Frank owned a pitbull named Max and drank straight up black coffee, and lived on classic rock. Other than that, you seldom got any information about his past; only that he was once in the army. You knew by the way his finger twitched and the way he wouldn’t look at you in the eye, that he didn’t want to talk about it. So you respected that, and changed the subject to other things.

Frank soon became a little too busy at night to come the bar, and you had to be honest - you missed him throwing pretzels at you, and pretending that it wasn’t him. It sounds irrational, to miss a man you knew from being a _bartender,_ but Frank was different. Maybe it was the way he carried himself, that drew you towards him; or maybe it was the way he seemed gruff on the outside, but a heart of gold on the inside. Whatever it was, you just _missed_ him.

So when Frank came back after a two month long hiatus, you _bet_ your ass you nearly hopped the counter to crush him in a hug. 

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you felt him tense for a moment - before reciprocating, wrapping his arms around your middle.

“God Frank, you can’t leave for that long again.” You started, “I had no one to complain to!”

Frank let out a low chuckle, responding with,

“M’sorry about that, kid. I’ve been busy.”

With a toothy grin, you patted his chest.

“C’mon, sit. I’ll grab you a beer - it’s on the house!”

As you went to go pull your hands away from his chest to lace your hand with his, Frank had noticed your shirtsleeves go up; revealing dark, purple bruises encircling both of your wrists. Frank stopped, not budging as you tried to tug him to the bar. You turned to him with confusion.

“What’s wrong?” You asked, raising a brow.

“Where did all those bruises come from?” 

Your heart nearly stopped at his words. Tugging down your shirtsleeves, you felt your cheeks redden as you tried to dodge the question.

“Oh, those are nothing,” you started, as you tried to make your way behind the counter. “I’m okay, really!”

But Frank stopped you, by keeping a stern grip on your hand.

“You’re not okay, n’those bruises prove it.” He said, with a hint of distress laced in his voice. “ _What happened?”_

Feeling your eyes gloss over with tears, you just tugged him out on to the cold sidewalk, crossing your arms around your chest. Looking down at your shuffling feet, you finally spoke, with a shaky voice and equally shaky hands  –

“I… I broke it off with my boyfriend a couple days ago. He didn’t like the idea so much, and tried to grab me when I was leaving,”

Words got lost in your head, as you focused in on the sudden change in Frank’s demeanor; more stiff, jaw clenching and unclenching.

“Before he could do anymore damage though, I clocked him on the jaw and in the babymaker.” You added, with a breathy laugh. “Trust me, the asshole won’t be bothering me anytime soon.” 

That seemed to give Frank a sense of relief, because he just pulled you in for another hug. And you weren’t quite sure, but you _swear_ that you felt his lips brush against your forehead – giving you a feather like kiss, before he said,

“Gotta teach you some more self defense, kid.”

 


	26. kylo ren/reader pt. v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kylo ren + _"let me take care of you" + "i'm just trying to help you"_

As Starkiller Base crumbled to pieces, everyone - including stormtroopers - were pretty much fighting to the death to get on a ship to flee. You should’ve been among them, given that your best interest was, in fact, _to live._  

But being - ahem, _involved_ with Kylo Ren - you couldn’t help but to be more concerned of his whereabouts. He had simply shoved you aside after he killed Han Solo, telling you to get off the planet. 

So when he wasn’t back by the time everything was going to shit, you were frantically trying to push among the crowd to find _him._

When you felt a gloved hand encircle your wrist tightly, you whipped around, expecting Kylo - but was met with General Hux, whose normally collected face was replaced with stress.

“(l/n), Supreme Leader needs me to get Ren,” he started, already pulling you along. “but maker knows he won’t come with me by his own volition. You’re going to help me.”

You wanted to know _how_ Hux knew of your relationship with Kylo, because it was a fairly new relationship; but you didn’t really care at this point, the only thing that mattered was making sure he was safe and with you.

So Hux and you pushed your way through the bitter cold of Starkiller, and in to the thick woods in search of the Commander; only to find him lying in a pool of his own blood, and in defeat. 

It took everything you and Hux everything you had, to get him on to his feet. With his arms resting on yours and Hux’s shoulders, you made haste to get to the command shuttle. 

You made it back in good time, given as when Hux took off - the planet blew to bits. Hux didn’t say a word, as he steered the ship, off to wherever you were headed.

Kylo was clutching his side, and keeping his gaze down as he sat and winced. His saber fell to the floor with a light thud; blood upon the handle. Whether it was the scavengers or his fathers, you didn’t know. But what you knew, was that you had to tend to his wounds - seeing as his blood was dripping on to the floor.

Rummaging through some drawers, you found a basic medic kit, and walked back to Kylo. As you opened it and grabbed some clean cloth, he grabbed your wrist as you were about to clean the blood.

“ _Don’t,”_ he spat bitterly, voice cracking. “Don’t touch me.”

“I… I’m just trying to help you, Kylo,” you answered, calmly. In your prepherial vision, you saw Hux still steering; uninterested. “That’s what we do, Kylo. We take care of each other.”

He loosened his grip on your wrist, and stilled for a moment; because you were _right._

So Kylo just pulled you into his shaking frame, wrapping his arms around your torso. He winced at the pain in his side and in his face and knew blood was getting on you, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care because if this is what love was, he wanted it. He wanted to hold it close to his sinful soul because maybe, just _maybe,_ he could find peace in it.

“Let me take care of you, Kylo.” You said, softly, pushing his damp hair out of his eyes. 

And for once, you saw something different in his eyes - it wasn’t malice, or sadness; it was _love._


	27. hux/reader pt. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol remember when i said i didn't see hux "that way"
> 
> well i lied so here's some self indulgent domestic fluff

  * how did they first meet? first reactions to each other?



well, that’s a bit complicated. you were just entering the academy as hux was graduating, which meant you were fairly younger than him. you were exceedingly great at every subject, except you just weren’t quite _there_ when it came to core classes, such as language. and it just so happened that hux was tutoring on the side for the semester, so he ended up tutoring you a bit in language. he didn’t think of you much, only that you were young and _terrible_ at past tense. you thought he was intimidating because he was _brendol hux’s_ son, for god sakes! 

so when he graduated, you were long gone from his thoughts; until a few years later, in which you got stationed on starkiller. when he was greeting the new subordinate officers, he barely recognized you, until he actually shook your hand. to say that you were grown, was an understatement. you had a major glow up, from when you were younger - a mature face to match a mature body. after a while, it was inevitable for him to ignore the blush you brought to his face - so he asked you out.

  * was there a “chase” involved in either of them for the other one? or were there mutual feelings from the get go?



there was a bit of a chase on hux’s side! you hate to admit, but you did have a little school girl crush on hux when he tutored you, but those went away as you grew. so when hux started showing interest in you when you got stationed on _starkiller,_ you were a bit reluctant at first. it would be severely inappropriate, being his subordinate! but you, of course, eventually gave into the general. who could resist?!

  * how about marriage? did any of them rush into it, or did they simply stay together for a long time?



hux and you certainly wanted to get married, but you also had to take into consideration your career. the last thing hux wanted was for you to get ridiculed by anyone, by false accusations. so you both decided that once you got promoted to a general, you would get engaged. 

  * if they did get married, how was the wedding? a huge event or quiet? what were their feelings on the wedding day?



once you got promoted, your relationship was seen as appropriate, so you got engaged! the wedding itself, wasn’t big and wasn’t small. you didn’t have much family, but you did manage to make a lot of friends from the academy and from being on starkiller. hux, on the other hand, had lots of family members and little friends. 

hux, was terribly nervous. he had never pictured taking a wife, and was nervous that you would get cold feet. (once he saw you in your dress with a huge smile, those feelings were long gone!)

you were just elated to get married to him. you loved him with every fiber of your being, and this was something that you wanted!

  * what is their living situation like? how does their living space look?



you move into hux’s room on starkiller, which was pretty much already yours whilst you were dating. it’s neat and orderly, save for the cat hair that litters around on pretty much everything you own.

hux buys a spacious loft for the two of you on his home planet of arkanis, for when time allows the two of you to have a little vacation. it’s in the heart of the city, and it’s perfect.

  * what’s their daily life like? do they have any favorite activities together?



pre-promotion, you were never really in the same vicinity as hux. he was always too busy dealing with other things, and the ever-difficult kylo ren. you both didn’t really mind, though, because you often ate together and spent nights together.

your favorite activities involve massaging each other after long days, taking baths together, reading together, and of course - sex.

  * would either of them want to have children? if they did have children, what kind of parents would they be?



you both weren’t too keen on having a lot of children, but you both at least wanted one. so when found out you were to give birth to triplets, hux actually fainted. 

once you gave birth to the girls though, you couldn’t imagine life without them! you and hux were fun parents, to say at the least. and the girls were total daddy girls, seeing as they all inherited his ginger hair and his dominant personality. let’s just say there was never a dull moment in the hux household!

  * would they ever become divorced or separated?



not even in the worst of fights, would that thought ever arise.

  * if one died before the other, how would they react?



hux would be absolutely destroyed. he would be 10000x more ruthless and impulsive, and even angrier than kylo. but in private, he would mourn by screaming and crying for you to come back, and he would curl up in bed at night with your pillow; clinging to the scent of you, the last bit of _you_ that was left behind.

you would be the same, but more reserved and cold about it. the tiniest thing could set you off, causing you to scream at the person who upset you, or even excusing yourself to go sob in private. people would avoid you, because they knew how sensitive you were. and it would shock you that when kylo ren caught you crying in his office, that he would awkwardly sit on the desk with you, rubbing your back with one hand.

  * what would their days as an old couple together be like?



to be honest, with all the wars and enemies out there, you would be lucky if you made it to fifty. (the sad truth, i know!)


	28. kylo ren/reader pt. vi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kylo ren + _"where you ever going to tell me?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seems that i forgot to transfer this drabble to here!! remember to go request prompts from the ones i've reblogged over at my tumblr, voguethranduil <3

It was all a blur, really. The whole thing seemed to be in slow motion. As much as you willed your body to _move,_ to go _do something,_  you stood still in shock as you watched the person you loved murder his own father.

You watched as Han Solo touched his son for what would be the last time, and you watched as he fell into the darkness.

The scream that echoed above you and the blaster shot from the Wookie to Kylo was what made you finally able to move, as Kylo fell on to the cold metal with his hand over his stomach. 

Kylo began limping off of the bridge, as you strode to meet him at the edge. He looked down at you with sweat dripping off of his face, and his brows furrowed. He was so close to you that you could feel the heat and adrenaline radiating off of him; he just looked down at you, and he tried to ignore the obvious _anger_ and _sadness_ in your eyes.

“Get off the base. Go to Lehon. I’ll meet you there. I have unfinished business.”

It wasn’t a question. 

Kylo Ren strode past you, leaving you standing there with tears flowing down your cheeks and anger spreading throughout your veins.

Turning, you yelled out his name - not Kylo Ren - but _Ben._ It was so loud that it echoed throughout the commodious area. Just like his father had done, only moments before. He stopped in his tracks, and turned slowly to look at you.

“ _Were you ever going to tell me?!_ ” You screeched, stomping up to him; pushing at his chest. He stumbled a little, but caught his balance. 

“Tell you _what?!”_ He roared back. At this, you couldn’t stop your fist from colliding with his face. His head jerked to the side, and let out a groan.

“That Snoke _ordered_ you to kill your own _father_?!” You cried out. “Do you know what you’ve _done?!”_

“This needed to be done!” He roared back. “He was _weak!”_

You shoved him again, and screamed back,

“Don’t _ever_ come looking for me, Kylo Ren. I’m not fucking doing this anymore!”

Giving him one last shove, you strode past him and made your way to the lower hangar. 

You thought you had shown Kylo what it meant to _love_ and _be loved –_ but today he proved you wrong.

You weren’t going to love someone who could murder the ones he loved. 

( _As Kylo Ren laid in the snow with defeat; it hit him like a fucking train. He **loved** his father. He **loved** his mother. And most of all, he **loved** you. And all in one day, he finally realized that he was too far gone to repair the damage he had just done.)_


	29. poe dameron/reader pt. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poe dameron + _“you know we’re supposed to be together. i knew it the first time i saw you, and you know it too. i know you do.”_

In your opinion, Poe was overreacting. You had always flown risky missions, solo and group alike. It fed your adrenaline rushes, flying your x-wing into the midst of battle. And for some unknown reason, Poe was just not having that lately.

It was becoming a common occurrence for Poe to sit you out of missions. He had a variety of excuses, whether it being that General Organa needed extra hands at the base or that you just weren’t needed. And to be honest, you were more than a little pissed. You were one of the best pilots at the base, and Poe knew that! 

So after the fourth time he had snubbed you for a mission, you wanted to cry out of frustration. 

Getting up the courage to call him out on it, you waited until he got back from the air-raid to have a little talk with him. 

You watched him get out of his x-wing, pulling off his helmet to reveal that mop of curls you had grown so accustomed to. Seriously, only _he_ could make helmet hair look sexy. 

Taking a deep breath, you evened out your breath and began walking towards Poe. He was talking to Snap, laughing about something when he caught your eye. 

“Hey, (y/n)!” He greeted warmly. “Hope you didn’t have too much fun without us.” You knew he meant well, but his words still felt like a blaster to the heart.

“Uh, about that. Do you think we can talk? In private?” You asked, as Poe’s smile fell - concern taking over.

“Yeah, no problem. Let’s go to my office.” He replied, letting you walk in front of him. The walk there was filled with tension, so out of character for your friendship.

When you got in there, Poe leaned against his desk, brushing the hair out of his eyes with his fingers.

“What’s up? What’s wrong?” He asked, as you paced.

“Look, I don’t want to beat around the bush here, Dameron.” You started, placing your hands on your hips. “Why haven’t you been letting me go on missions with the rest of the squadron?”

Poe looked like he’d been slapped across the face.

“You know we’ve been short on techs lately, (y/n)! General Organa needs all the help she can get on-” 

“Yeah, but tech isn’t my specialty, Dameron!” You cut him off, becoming more angrier than you already were. “Flying is, and you out of people should know that!”

Poe just couldn’t argue with that. He had practically taught you everything, and knew you had an affinity for flying - just like him. And somewhere between teaching you and getting to know the real you, he found himself more and more protective of you; more than just a big brother figure. He told himself that it was _wrong_ because you were just his _friend -_ nothing more. But no matter how many times he told himself that, at the end of the day, he knew he loved you more than just as a sister. And deep down, he felt - no he _knew -_ that you felt the same way too.

“C’mon, Poe, just tell me _why_ you won’t let-” 

You were cut off by Poe slamming his helmet against his desk, the sound causing you to flinch. It was out of character for Poe to get angry like this.

“ _Because,_ I would never forgive myself if something happened to you out there!” He cried out, chest heaving. “I love you, (y/n). And  don’t say you don’t feel the same way!”

At his confession, you nearly lost your balance. You had always had a little crush on Poe, which slowly grew into something more - but you had pushed those feelings down, assuming he never would feel the same way. But his confession had dug those feelings right up, and they found their home in your heart.

At your silence, Poe had had enough. He took two long strides to you, and cupped your cheeks hard; pressing his lips hard against his. You immediately reciprocated, ignoring the tears that had begun flowing down your cheeks. The kiss was everything you thought it would be; tongues mingling and needy hands gripping each other. 

Pulling away, Poe rested his forehead against yours; nose nudging against yours, and thumbs wiping away at the tears.

“You know we’re supposed to be together,” He whispered softly. “I knew it the first time I saw you, and you know it too. I know you do.”

Overlapping his hand with yours on your cheek, you gave him a watery laugh.

“I love you too, Dameron.”


	30. bucky barnes/reader pt. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky barnes + _"shut your mouth before i shut it for you."_

Bucky Barnes is an absolute  _nuisance._ If a massive headache could take human form, it would be in the form of _him._ Why Steve insisted on always pairing you up with him for missions, was beyond you. 

Your personalities just never meshed well together, seeing that both of you just have natural dominant tendencies. You both had an affinity for being leaders, so when Bucky joined the team, you initially had no qualms - until you went on your first mission with him.

He was charming, you’ll give him that, but the man was just too damn impulsive and _talkative._ The mission was pretty much ruined when he decided to try and say some cheeky comment to you, causing some hydra agent to hear you. You both damn near died.

After that mission, you damn near clawed Steve’s eyes out. He kept insisting that the two of you needed to learn to work together. (Bucky just chuckled. Making you mad was funny.)

Which, in most cases, didn’t work; which led to your current predicament.

You had to infiltrate a suspected HYDRA lab, to locate some bio-hazard weapon, when Barnes had decided to try and make some quick-witted comment about your ass. You decided to throw whatever was closest to you at him - which happened to be a glass beaker, shattering to pieces. 

You both froze when you heard voices outside the lab. 

“You _piece_ of-” You hissed, before Barnes quickly dragging the both of you into the nearest closet. 

The closet was too damn small for the both of you, which caused you to be pressed up against his brick of a chest. His arm was wrapped tight around your waist, and his face was so close to yours you could feel his hot breath on yours.

“What the _fuck_ Barnes?!” You hissed quietly, as two HYDRA agents tried opening the door to the lab. “You just _had_ to go and make a smart fuckin’ comment-”

“And _you_ just had to go and throw that beaker!” He whispered back, eyebrows pulling together in frustration.

“Well maybe I wouldn’t have done that if you could just bite your fucking tongue!” You quipped back, not even noticing Bucky’s grip growing tighter.

“Shut your mouth before I shut it for you.” Bucky grunted back. The HYDRA agents finally got the door open, guns in hand - but you were too focused on the soldier antagonizing you.

“ _Make me.”_ You bitterly shot back.

Bucky just rolled his eyes and moved forward, pressing an almost bruising kiss to your lips. The quiet gasp of surprise you were about to let out was quickly swallowed up by the feeling of his tongue sliding against yours. His body pressed you back in to the cold wall, pulling his mouth away from yours - replacing it with the cold metal of his hand.

You were panting heavily as the HYDRA agents walked past the closet door, and out of the room. When they left, Barnes removed his hand from your mouth, and smirked at you.

“Don’t look at me like that, Barnes.”

He just replied with a squeeze of your ass, causing you to blush hard and shove him away from you.

“Been waiting a long time to do that, sugar.”


	31. charles xavier/reader pt. i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> charles xavier + _"i've been trying to keep my grip, yeah i think i'm over this." --cardiac arrest, bad suns_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set post-first class and pre-dofp, when charles isn't in a good place in his life. enjoy!<3

It hurts to see him like this. 

It hurts to see him screaming and crying at the middle of the night, about hearing the voices. About not being able to feel his legs. About losing Raven, and Erik, and the school. It hurts to see him drinking away his sorrows, yelling at Hank to hurry up with the damn serum.

It hurts to see him slowly sinking away from you, the one person (besides Hank) that was strong enough to put up with his rampant anger and depression.

“I can’t fucking _deal_ with you anymore!” He screams, his words slurred as he slams his glass tumbler on the table. “You’re constantly _coddling me_ like a fucking _child_ , (y/n)!”

Hank is listening behind the door, you can sense it. It’s like having two parents fight. _You need to be strong,_ you tell yourself. _If not for yourself, but for the both of them._

His words are like a fucking knife in your chest, stabbing and stabbing again at your heart. It rips you to shreds as he continues on, just switching from throwing insults and sipping the shitty whiskey he likes so much.

“I… I can’t listen to this anymore, Charles.” You finally say, as he slouches on to the couch - finished throwing his tantrum. 

“I can’t listen to _you_ anymore.” He mumbles back, acting _exactly_ like what he was accusing you of.

You’ve shed so many tears over him, and to think that you’ve lost yourself because of your relationship - it never occurred to you that it was a toxic relationship. Because, after all, you fell in love with the bright-eyed cheeky boy you met in college. You shared your powers with him, the first person you ever came out to. Because y’know - it was _love._

But if love was this, you didn’t want it. 

So you just quietly take your leave, passing by Hank who had a saddened expression on his face. You walk in to the room you share - _shared -_  with Charles, and pack your belongings. Hank takes your bag downstairs, and leaves you alone with Charles.

You quietly walk up to him, and press a featherlike kiss to his forehead. He flinches at your sudden sign of affection, gripping the glass tighter in his fist.

“I love you Charles,” You whisper against his forehead.

“No you don’t.” He replies, voice cracking.

You stand, and let your hand cradle his cheek lightly; thumb brushing his cheekbone.

“If you had your powers, you’d know I’m telling the truth.” You answer, with a water smile.

Charles just watches you leave. After all, what can he do? He’s too far gone to bring himself to go after you.

All he had was Hank, now. And Charles didn’t need his powers to know that Hank was just as angry with him as you were.


	32. erik lehnsherr/reader pt. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> erik lehnsherr + _"she may contain the urge to run away." -breezeblocks, alt-j_

His room smells like mint and vanilla and it’s practically intoxicating as you stumble into his room, with his lips firmly planted against yours.

Erik pushes you against his door and detaches his lips from yours, lips going to the juncture in your neck where be sucks at your sweet spot, leaving you a complete and utter _wreck._

When his long fingers wrap around the back of your neck to pull your head back for more hickeys, you have to remind yourself to _breathe_ because he’ll probably think –

“(y/n)?” He stops suddenly. 

“Yeah?” You barely manage to squeak out, feeling overwhelmed by his lips.

“Do you want me?” He asks. 

You know what he’s thinking. _She’s young, she won’t want me, she’s too good for me._

You want to kick and scratch at his insecurities for berating him constantly. You want him to know that you want it just as badly as he does. You want to remind him that he is _safe,_ and he is _home._

So you just kiss him hard, fingers pulling lightly at his hair. His chest feels as if it’s about to fucking _burst_ because of how long he’s waited for this; the feeling of your plush lips against his, your body rocking into his–

“I want you, Erik. _I want you.”_

And Erik decides that night, that there’s nothing prettier than those innocent lips wrapped around him.

 

 


	33. kylo ren/reader pt. vi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ben solo + _a forehead kiss_

It’s no secret that he comes to you for comfort. 

Tonight, you can sense his angst from across the temple. It’s not uncommon for the other padawans to sense it, but to you - it comes crashing to you in waves.

(Your mother told you about the pull - the pull to your soulmate. You thought it was a load of BS until you met Ben Solo.)

Ben doesn’t bother to knock anymore, instead he just walks into your room to come find you. Your roommate, maker bless her, immediately takes her leave, muttering about needing to go to study. Ben doesn’t acknowledge her, and uses the Force to shut the door. 

You needn’t say anything, as he crawls into your bed and wraps his lanky limbs around yours. His breath and tears are hot on your neck as you just hold him and gently ease your thoughts into his mind, replacing the images of red hot fire with ones of stardust and constellations.

Ben falls asleep not long after that. You know he’ll leave in the morning, kicking himself for being so weak around the one person he wants to be strong for.

But for now, you press a light kiss to his forehead, and whisper,

“I love you, Ben Solo.”


	34. poe dameron/reader pt. v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poe dameron + _"show me you can follow orders and i'll be a lot nicer, love."_

Rule number one has always been the same. _Don’t make a noise unless he tells you that you can._ And that so happens to be the one rule that you have the most difficulty with.

Your hands are tied to the bedpost and you’re three orgasms deep when you get so lost in the feeling of his fingers and tongue, that you let out a deep and heady _gasp_ when his tongue rolls against your overly sensitive clit.

He instantaneously detaches his mouth from you, those dark eyes looking up at you with scrutiny. 

“What’s rule number one, (y/n)?” He asks softly. You can only hear the admonishment in his voice.

You watch him creep back up your body, his fingers dancing on the flesh above your clit. At your lack of response, his free hand moves to grip your chin with a rough shake.

“ _Tell me.”_

“Don’t make a noise unless you tell me I can!” Your response is breathy and your voice sounds cracked, but you don’t care; he knows you like it. 

“That’s right, baby girl,” He affirms, moving his hand from your chin to your neck, thumb lightly stroking the artery there. “now I’m going to go back to giving you what you _need,_ and you’re going to remember the rule.” 

You nod quickly, just needing his fingers, his tongue, his _anything._ Before he continues his ministrations, he leans down to whisper in your ear,

“Color?”

“Green.” 

Poe kisses your cheek; a fake sense of security, before his fingers circle over your clit - already edging you. And you don’t even remember the high-pitched moan that leaves your lips, because his grip on your throat tightens at the sound right as it comes out. 

 _“Show me you can follow orders and I’ll be a lot nicer, love._ ” 


	35. hux/reader pt. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hux + _more than one kiss_

Nowadays, it seems that you always spend your lunch break with Hux. Specifically, in his quarters. In his bed.

He’s gasping _hard_ as you bounce unevenly on him; your hands gripping his wrists on either side of his head. You’ve already came twice, and you both know that there isn’t much time left of your break to continue on - so you’re gunning for his release now, and by the blush blossoming on his chest you know it’s working.

You lurch downwards to swallow up the yell he emits as he cums, releasing his wrists from your grip. His arms wind around your back, pressing your chest to his, his breath steadying as he kisses you slowly.

Rolling off of him, you run a hand through your hair, attempting to catch your own breath. Hux turns his head to take a look at you, with a small smile, before pulling on your arm. You giggle as he pulls you to rest your head in his shoulder.

Looking up at him, he just smirks and moves to kiss you again. 

“Y’know, my lunch hour is almost up.” You tell him. He pulls away as he moves to kiss your chin and jaw, as you run your hand up and down his chest.

His lower lip travels back to your lips, where he mutters,

“C’mon darling, stay.” He punctuates his statement with another kiss. 

Using two fingers, you press them against his lips; moving his face away from yours. 

“Thanisson will be wondering where my reports are.” You argue, moving to get out the bed, before he grips your wrist and tugs you back to him.

“I didn’t think it’d have to come to this,” he starts, with a playful exasperated huff. “but as General, I’m going to have to give you a longer lunch break. After all, you have been working hard to earn it.” 

You give a light-hearted laugh, and straddle his hips; leaning down to press a kiss to his nose.

“You’re so _needy,_ Brendol.”


	36. frank castle/reader pt. v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frank castle + _a kiss on the neck_

Frank can’t help but feel guilty every time he comes home to see you curled up with Max on the couch, obvious that you had fallen asleep waiting for him to come home.

Max perks up when he hears the jingle of Frank’s keys, and hops off the couch as Frank enters. He smiles and leans down to pat Max, pressing a kiss to his snout. Max follows behind Frank to the couch, where you were sleeping.

He feels terrible because here he was, face beaten to a fucking pulp with another mans blood on his clothes; whilst you were wearing nothing but one of his shirts. (He sees the black lace of your bra peeking out of his shirt - the one he adores so much.) You did so much for him, and was always so willing to be there for him.

Frank squats down and presses a kiss to your temple, making your eyelids flutter open; a small smile coming to your lips.

“Hi, Frank.” You whisper, as he strokes your cheekbone lightly with his thumb.

“Hi, baby.” He whispers back.

"What time is it?” You yawned, moving to sit up on the couch. “I didn’t know what time you’d get back, and I... _missed_ you. So I put this on.” You laugh tiredly, which makes Frank feel even _worse._

You lean forward and wrap your arms around his neck, kissing the bruises the littered his face. He lets out a breathy sound as your lips press a little into the bruise underneath his eye, the pressure from your lips making the bruise feel extra sensitive. It’s fucked up, but there’s weirder shit people are into.

He lets himself get lost in the feeling of your lips moving to his neck; pressing feather-like kisses against his sweet spot, even lightly biting down on his skin. Frank would’ve loved nothing more than to let you ride him on the couch; but the yawn you make is a sign that you both need to go to bed.

“Baby, tomorrow, I promise,” he croons, “you’re tired. Let’s go to bed.”

You just sigh sleepily as he moves his arms to hook under your back and legs, carrying you into your shared bedroom. You’re nearly almost asleep when he lays you down. Frank thinks you’re so beautiful in this state.

There’s a lot of things Frank Castle regrets in his life. But the one thing he doesn’t regret, is allowing himself to love again.


	37. rey/reader pt. i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rey + _"i wouldn't mind falling asleep out here."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again i forgot to upload this one! let's also pretend there was a full day on takodana before crylo ren ruined it all

Takodana was full of green and life and it was nothing like Rey had ever seen. Rey was used to the different shades of orange and red of the dunes Jakku had provided her, all of her life.

She was just so _used_ to the scorching heat of the sun and the way sand always seemed to just be apart of her. So when the Millennial Falcon landed on Takodana, you could feel Rey’s awe and longing as she gazed upon the forests and the shimmering lake.

As night fell, you just _had_ to take her out stargazing, near the edge of the lake. You had traveled here previously, as pitstops - and it was your favorite activity you always made time for. So you gathered up some thick blankets (provided by Maz, of course!) and some snacks and made way during sunset.

You both laid down on your backs and talked about everything and everyone - from your favorite food to your most embarrassing moments. By the time the stars had come out, you both somehow managed to scoot close to each other, and intertwined fingers. 

Rey pointed out constellations and you told her stories about the stars your nana used to tell you when you were young, captivating Rey. 

“Y’know,” she said with a yawn, “I wouldn’t mind falling asleep out here.”

“Why not? I did all the time whenever I came here.”

She smiled so big that her eye crinkled, which caused your heart to falter.

That night, you snuggled up next to Rey with the blanket over your bodies; fingers still entwined. Rey likes to think, that she’s never gotten a better nights rest - than with you by her side.


	38. rey/reader pt. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rey + _more than one kiss_

It had been over a year, since you last saw Rey leave on the Millennium Falcon. It’s been a year since Rey had discovered she was strong with the force, and left to go train with the one and only Luke Skywalker. It had been a year since you last felt her lips against yours, bidding you goodbye.

But today, was the day she was due to come back with Finn, Luke, and Chewie - which caused the energy levels to be excessively high, on the base. 

When the Millennium Falcon landed, nearly everyone was cheering and clapping; making way for General Organa. You’d never seen her cry before, until she hugged her brother. 

You pushed as best as you could through the crowd to get to the front, only to be grabbed by Rey herself. Before you could even say a word, her lips were on yours. 

You smiled hard into the kiss, cupping her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around your torso. You could hear Finn and Poe giving you both jovial wolf whistles, as Rey lifted you up and spun you around.

“I didn’t think it was possible to miss someone _so much!”_ You exclaimed, as she set you down back to the ground, giggling as she pressed kisses against your cheeks.

“Me neither, peanut!” She answered against your neck, playfully biting it. You yelped in surprise, and chuckled as her lips made their way up to your ear.

“Y’know, I missed you in more than one way.” She whispered, pressing a featherlike kiss to the lobe of your ear. Her voice made you shiver, as you blushed furiously.

“Seems like we got lots of catching up to do, darling.” You answered, a smirk coming to her lips. She brushed her lips against yours, and said,

“Shall we get started?”


	39. frank castle/reader pt. vi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frank castle + _"oh god, don't cry. please don't cry._

As Frank stands in front of your apartment door, he knows it’s against his better judgement to come knocking at three a.m., blood on his knuckles. He knows it’s not good for him to be seen with any others, but the bullet that grazed his back tells him otherwise.

Frank knows it’s nothing serious, and he would’ve taken care of it himself, but he couldn’t reach it to clean it. You work in the E.R., and he knows you well enough to know that you can’t deny a patient - especially if it’s someone you care about.

So he knocks, and you’re at the door within seconds. 

You take one look at his bruised and battered appearance and move out of the doorframe, and Frank takes the invitation. He can sense the slight exasperation in your tone as you instruct him to remove his shirt, and lie on the couch while you grab your medical stuff.

He quietly complies, and tucks his chin on the small throw pillow as you seat yourself on the coffee table. Normal people would wince at your handiwork, but then again, Frank Castle isn’t normal. He remains unmoved as you work in silence.

“How does the other guy look?” You ask, as you place the gauze on his back. You know the answer, but still hate sitting in the empty silence.

The huff he lets out is akin to a laugh, as he sits up.

“Doesn’t look like anything at all.”

You’re about to make a snarky comment, when you notice that his nose is definitely _not_ it’s usual crooked, and that it’s most likely dislocated. 

“Frank, your nose!” You exclaim, moving to take a closer look. “Here, let me-”

You move to exam it more thoroughly, but Frank just cups his nose with his hands and resets it himself. You cringe at the noise of his bones moving, making a face.

“God, Frank! That’s so gross.” He chuckles lowly, as you move your gaze from him. He knows that irritates you, and you swear he does it to annoy you sometimes.

“M’sorry. Would it be sadistic to say that I like doin’ it myself?” You know he’s only trying to make the situation lighter, but you can’t help but to sniff back the tears you’ve been holding back.

“What’s wrong?” He asks quietly, hesitation in his voice. It’s clear he hasn’t done a lot of consoling in a while.

You shake your head, and bite your lower lip. You should’ve known that you’d get attached; your whole life, you had been known to get attached to the ones you _knew_ you couldn’t have. And here comes Frank Castle, the man that has Hell’s Kitchen scared to death, and of _course_ you had to let yourself get emotionally invested. 

“What are we doing, Frank?” You ask him, as he slips his shirt back on. He looks puzzled, but you don’t stop there. “I know you can take care of yourself, so why do you come here? Why did you let _me_ in? Am I just someone you come to for care? Am I just someone for you to fuck when you’re feeling lonely?”

At this point, you don’t hide the tears, and Frank moves to touch your arms; but you back away. He has this desperation in his eyes that make the swelling in your chest only increase. After all, you were the only person in his life at the moment that was always so damn _optimistic_ to the point of annoyance. Seeing you crying was just wrong.

“Oh god, don’t cry. Please don’t cry.” He pleads. Frank hasn’t been this open with someone about his feelings since his wife, and he punches himself mentally for being so damn stupid. “S’not like that, baby. I’m sorry-”

“No,” you cut him off, wiping off the frustrated tears. “don’t call me that. Just… I’m so tired, Frank. Just go.”

As much as Frank wanted to just _grab you_ and tell you that _he’s fucking in love with you,_ he knows you’re right. He grabs his jacket and pets your dog on the way out.

And so it goes, as you predicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i the queen of angst yet


	40. frank castle/reader pt. vii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine person A of your OTP scaring person B (during Halloween) on accident so badly that they cry. 
> 
> a/n; i didn't write in halloween bc i'm lazy oops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It takes a while for Frank to grow accustomed to having a constant person in his life, that wants to take care of him. It’s still a strange concept that you know who he really is, and what he’s capable of, and _still_ sticks around.

So when he enters his shitty makeshift apartment, he stops dead in his tracks when he hears the sink running in the kitchen. He quickly grabs his glock he keeps tucked in his belt, and cocks it. Pressing himself against the wall, he focuses in on the sound of the sink turning off, and the soft pad of footsteps coming his way.

“One batch, two batch,” Deep breath. “penny and dime.”

Frank hurls himself in front of the intruder, glock centimeters away from their forehead; a loud gasp emitting from the person.

“Holy _fuck,_ Frank!” You screech, jerking backwards; dropping the glass of water in your hands. As it shatters, Max starts barking at the noise.

It takes a second for Frank to realize that it’s just _you,_ and that it’s not someone dangerous; but the look in his eye is one that you’ve seen once, and it’s the one you made him _promise_ not to give you ever again.

When he finally drops the gun, it hits the ground with a _thunk_ as he tries to step towards you, but you just shove his chest away from you.

“Fuck, baby m’sorry,” he apologizes, as you cover your mouth with both hands; clearly shaken up. “I just- I just ain’t used to having you around here, that’s all.”

You know he means well, but who _wouldn’t_ be shaken up after having a gun shoved in your face?

“Just… just give me a second to catch my breath.” You sniff, wiping the tears off your cheeks. After a moment, you sigh heavily and smile. “Well, that’s a helluva welcome home.”

Frank just moves forward and wraps his arms around your torso, and pulls you into his chest. You wrap yours around his waist, moving your hands to meet the warm flesh of his hips. His lips meet the crown of your head, pressing a chaste kiss there.

“I’m not going anywhere, Frank.” You whisper.

“I know baby girl, I know.”


	41. hux/reader pt. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine person A walking out of the bathroom after a shower, half-naked and wreathed in steam, and B immediately dropping whatever they were holding. Bonus if it’s an animal which gives them the stink eye before slinking away.

“C’mon, Milli,” you whine, attempting to pet the tabby cat that’s currently sprawled out on Hux’s sheets. “love me. Love me like you love Hux.”

Millicent simply mewls back at you, and you can only imagine it’s born of annoyance. You opt to lie next to her, and pet her anyways. You run your fingers over her soft fur, in which Millicent actually _presses_  against your touch. 

“See? I’m not that bad.” You tell Millicent, as she rolls over and rubs herself against your arm, meowing softly. Deciding to test her a little, you wrap your arms around her body and stand up with her in your arms. And to your avail, she doesn’t even scratch your eyes out!

With your small victory, you press a kiss to her head. 

“Hux is going to-” You start, but your voice trails off when you see the bathroom door open.

Hux walks out, skin damp from his shower; steam evaporating off of him into the air surrounding him. His towel swings dangerously low on his body, only being held together by a flimsy knot he tied. And to make matters worse, his normally pristine hair is disheveled in probably the sexiest way possible. 

You don’t even notice that you drop the tabby cat, and you don’t even care that she is totally giving you a stink eye, slinking away to her bed. Hux just chuckles, and asks,

“See something you like, darling?


	42. rey/reader pt. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rey + _"kiss me."_

Everything with Rey, was just so _easy._ Life felt much less complicated, and much more safe when you were around her.

Living on Jakku wasn’t easy, and being one of very few female scavengers; it was only natural that Rey had taken you under her wing, teaching you how to defend yourself and how to pretty much survive the heat of the desert planet.

Rey taught you all sorts of things, from piloting to speaking droid. You were as close as two friends could get; but the both of you always pretended to ignore the unspoken attraction that had always been prevalent in your relationship - from lingering touches to flirtatious comments, you had always deemed it that that’s just how it was always going to be. Friends, nothing more.

“Rey?” You ask one night, cuddled under a blanket, next to Rey. For a desert planet, night time could reach the lowest temperatures.

“Hmm?” She hummed, absentmindedly slipping her fingers through your hair. 

“Thank you,” you said softly, pressing in to her touch. You feel her move so she can look down at you, with a soft expression, dawning a hint of confusion.

“For what?” Rey asked curiously.

“For everything,” you started, sitting up. She sat up on her elbows, urging you to continue. “for teaching me self defense. For teaching me how to scavenge. I’m just really thankful for you, Rey.”

Rey sat up, a smile tugging at her lips. Whenever Rey smiled, you always joke about how she was a literal _Rey_ of sunshine, causing her to blush. You swear that she could even bring the sun to its knees with just her smile.

She moves so that your knees are touching, taking your fingers and lacing them with hers. This time, you both don’t pretend to ignore the electricity that seems to flow through her fingers to yours; letting her scoot so that her face is so close to yours, that her lips are brushing against yours. 

You instinctively dart your tongue out to wet your lower lip, and her gaze falters to your lips; and then back up to your eyes. 

“Kiss me,” you breathed, barely a whisper. “kiss me, Rey.”

So she did.

She kissed you and everything was right in the world. She kissed you and she felt _home._ She kissed you and she wanted to cry because all she wanted in her life was a family, and she let herself be blinded by that; only to have _you_ reveal that she had a family all along.

And she swore to you that night, that she would never take you for granted; because after all, you were hers; as she was yours.


	43. frank castle/reader pt. vii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frank castle + _a shy kiss_

It’s a comfort, you suppose; being so small, compared to Frank. It’s a comfort when he takes your hand in his so gently, because his rough calloused hand contrasts with your soft, minuscule hand.

It’s a comfort when he insists on walking you home, even though you both know that he’s the one that taught you how to _wreck_ someone if they laid a finger on you without your consent.

And yet, after all these months of working together at close contact; the giddy, nervous feeling in your gut that becomes apparent when he takes your hand in his.

He’s looking down at you now, his free hand moving to softly trace down your cheek; causing a sharp intake of breath from you, biting down on your lower lip.

“Is this okay?” He asks, voice uncharacteristically soft. Frank is docile in these types of situations, you know that. He’s never ever touched you without your spoken consent. 

You want to pull him down to you, kissing him until you’re breathless, yet there’s a voice that’s screaming every possible insecurity at you. _What will this make you? Will he be disappointed?_

But you know Frank. He’s not one to get close and drop it, running for the hills. So you push the voice inside your head out, and nod quietly.

And you want to _scream_ because when he brushes his lips against yours and presses slowly against you -  he’s just so _goddamn_ gentle, not pushing anything to fast.

He pulls back almost too soon for your liking, his blunt nails lightly moving over the back of your neck. 

And for the first time in the longest time, Frank Castle smiles; not some fake, forced smile born of annoyance - but one born from endearment.  


	44. hux/reader pt. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hux + _"you're like, five feet tall. how are you going to reach me, shortie?_

You swear to the Maker that Hux actually got _amusement_ from seeing you angry.

Being the Commander’s son, Hux thought that gave him the automatic right to be a Grade A Asshole, with no consequences. 

You had always butted heads with Hux, but it was becoming more and more often that you were at each others throats. At this point, it had became a long running joke between the students that your feud was going to last well on past the academy.

Today, was a perfect example of Hux being the absolute _brat_ that he was.

During Tactics training, you had _somehow_ gotten paired up with him to spar. And he just kept making some rather _crude_ comments to you, enraging _and_ distracting you to the point where he kept pinning you to the mat, that ugly sneer spread across his face.

“Really? Is that _all_ you’ve got, (l/n)?” He spits sarcastically, his grip on your wrists tightening. 

You let out a noise akin to a growl, and jerk your knee up to his chest; pushing him to roll off of you. He stands with a laugh, running a hand through his hair.

“You are an absolute _asshole,_ you know that?!” You cry out, finger poking his chest.

“It’s a title I’m a proud holder of, my darling.” Hux replies cooly, his friends snickering behind him. 

The fact that he had the audacity to call you _darling,_  actually made you want to throw up. Huffing, you stalk towards him; hands on your hips. Looking up at him, you shoot back in exasperation,

“I swear to Maker, Hux, I will actually shave your fucking _head_ if you call me that one more time.”

He just barks out a laugh, and says,

“You’re like, five feet tall. How are you going to reach me, shortie?”

And that’s how you both ended up in Commander Hux’s office, Hux holding an ice pack to his eye.

“I could have you _kicked out_ for assaulting my son, _girl.”_ He screams, red blossoming on his cheeks. “I _will not stand -”_

 _“Dad,”_ Hux cuts him off, removing the ice from his eye. “I was the one who started it. Don’t yell at her for something I deserved.”

Commander Hux barked out a bitter laugh, plopping himself in his leather chair.

“Is it true? Did my son provoke you?” He asks, lighting a cigarette. He puffs out the smoke as you shift in your seat, clearing your throat.

“Ah - yes, sir. He did provoke me.”

It was a pregnant silence, as you and Hux watched his father tap the ash into a tray, gaze darting between the two of you.

“Get out of my office, the both of you. Punishment will be arranged within the hour.”  He finally ordered. You swear, you’d never moved that quick in your life.

So as the two of you awkwardly made your way back to the dorms, until you broke the silence.

“Hux… I’m,” you started. You couldn’t believe you were actually going to apologize. “I’m sorry for punching you.”

He just laughed, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“You got a mean right hook, I’ll give you that, (l/n).”

The both of you share a light laugh, and you can’t help but still feel bad about his father yelling at him.

“I’m also sorry for making your dad mad. I just assumed that you were going to be babied, and I was going to get punished.” You explain, as Hux stops and looks down at you.

He smirks, and from all these years of knowing him - you know that isn’t good.

“Oh god. What is it?” You question, cringing already at whatever he’s going to say.

“Make it up to me. How about you let me take you to dinner?” Hux replies, nudging you with his shoulder.

“Are you serious?” You laugh, causing him to roll his eyes.

“C’mon, (l/n). Let’s make the rumors a reality!” He argues, as you scoff.

“What rumors?” 

“That we secretly hate-fuck.”

And that’s how Hux ended up with two black eyes, in one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i'm going to stop posting my drabbles on here because i'm lazy. i'll be writing on tumblr from here on out. you guys can catch me over at voguethranduil and come yell with me about marvel and star wars! you don't even have to request stuff, you can just send me headcanons or even tell me about your day.  
>   
> thanks to everyone who encouraged me on here with your lovely comments! <3


End file.
